Wings of a Dream
by DragonFlame2012
Summary: What happens when a young man is forced into a life he didn't plan on, and joins a war that is not his own? Rating to be safe. First fic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic, so keep that in mind when reviewing. Concrit is appreciated and encouraged, don't flame, as it has no use to me as a writer.

Disclaimer: Blanket disclaimer, this is a work of fanfiction, and I in no way own the _Inheritance_ books, hence this being fanfiction. Any characters that are not in the series are mine, and I would appreciate it if you don't use them without my permission, and a proper bio so that they are portrayed properly.

Wings of a Dream

Prologue:

I was at home, it had been a long day at work. I was relaxing in front of my computer, debating what to do next, go back to my reading or finish some of my drawings. I ended up doing the former. I had found some interesting stories online and I wanted to finish reading them before I had to get to bed. I spent the next several hours in a combination of reading and chatting with my friends online.

I got off the computer way later than I had wanted, but wasn't tired enough to sleep quite yet, so I crawled into bed and picked up on of my favorite books: _Eragon_. I read for another hour or so, until I felt an odd sensation, I was exhausted, but it didn't make sense, I felt like I hadn't slept in days. I looked at my clock, it read 12:28AM.

"AW, HELL!"

I knew I was going to have a bad day at work tomorrow. I promptly turned off my light and rolled over. I felt sleep start to take me and I let it, and my book fell out of my hand and hit the floor with a dull 'thud'.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I awoke with a start. My alarm hadn't gone off, and I felt odd. I opened my eyes and all I saw wad green. The first thing I thought was 'What did I stick my head in?'. The next thing that I noticed was, I couldn't move freely, and I was encased in an odd, and incredibly hard substance. I panicked and started thrashing against my new prison. It shattered after a time and I flopped out, rather ungracefully on the ground.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a forest.

_What the hell? Where am I?_

There was a forest near my home, but it was several miles away, and I didn't know anyone that would pack me up in the middle of the night and ditch me there, that and this forest was nowhere near any mountains. As I was looking around I noticed two things that were different: I could see without my glasses, and everything looked different, greens were bolder and everything looked crisp.

I went to stand up, but as I stood to bipedal I tipped over. I hit the ground, not hard, but I landed on something I didn't have before, a wing. I shot back to my feet, and tipped over again. I pushed up off of the ground and saw what used to be my hand, it was a paw, and each finger ended in a small, but incredibly sharp claw. I looked at my arm, now my foreleg, and saw scales, deep forest green scales! That was enough to get my attention. I saw a lake that was a little way away, and I ran, after some mishaps with walking as a quadruped, toward it. When I got to it I looked at myself, I had changed into a small green dragon! I had two prominent white horns, one off of each side of my head, and a line of white spikes that ran from my forehead down my spine. I was a deep forest green with a copperish underbelly. I had a long neck and tail. I craned my head around to get a first-hand look at myself. I saw that this was true and was overwhelmed, so I did the only logical thing: I passed out.

I came to some time later, only to be greeted by a large golden eye. I yelped in surprise, and tripped backwards over my tail, which I had forgotten about.

_Hello, young one._ A voice in my head said. _I'm sorry for frightening you._

I looked around in confusion as to where this voice was coming from. I heard the voice chuckle and looked up. In front of me was a large golden dragon. He snaked his head down to me and looked me dead in the eye, I realized that he must be the source of the voice.

_I am Gleadr, dragon of the rider Oromis, my rider and his queen will want to see you._

Before I could react, he reached down and picked me up in his mouth and flew off. I didn't know where I was going, but I was sure that I was no longer on the same plain of existence that I had gone to sleep the previous night.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Read and review, it'll feed my muse and encourage me to continue writing the story. And I know that it's short, I just wanted to get the first part out, I will have more shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter One:

I hung limply from this dragon's mouth as he flew, he was careful to not hurt me, I was surprised by how gentle he was. As we flew I relaxed and took in the scenery, I was in an enormous forest, one the likes of which I had never seen. I turned my attention to Gleadr, and looked him over. The most noticeable thing about him was that he was missing one of his forelegs. I wondered what that was all about, but my pondering was cut short when I saw our destination. It was a grand city, built right into the trees! I had never seen such a thing.

We landed in front of what I assumed was the palace, and he put me down. A man stooped down beside me.

"Well what do we have here?" He said.

He went to pick me up, but I backed away and bared my teeth, there was enough weird things happening to me today, I didn't need someone that I didn't know hauling me around.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

I cocked my head, he was speaking an odd language, but I understood him perfectly. I also felt that he was telling the truth, then it hit me: I was in Alagaësia, and this was the Ancient Language. I returned to a more at ease stance and looked at him.

_Where am I?_ I asked.

"You are in Ellesmera, the capital of the Elven Kingdom. I am Oromis and if I may, who, exactly are you and where did you come from?"

_My name, is _I paused, my human name didn't suit a dragon, I needed a new identity here.

_My name is Fayathon. As to where I am from, it is a bizarre tale, and I do not know if you will believe me._

"Humor me, I would like to hear it."

_As would I. _Said Gleadr.

_Very well, I shall tell you. I once was human, in a different... place._ I started.

"Wait, you were human?" Oromis asked.

_That's what I said. Now please, where I come from is highly technical and sophisticated, and there are no dragons, elves, or anything else to do with magic, to my knowledge. We survive by machinations that serve us and power begot through science. I lived with my family, and worked at small company to pay my bills. The last thing I remember is feeling strange before going to bed last night and when I woke up, I was trapped._

"What do you mean by 'trapped?'"

_I was in a small green... _I trailed off. I knew exactly what it was, it was my egg! I had hatched that day. I sat down, hard and shook my head. This got a light chuckle from Oromis.

_What!? _I snapped.

"That was one of the strangest things I have seen a dragon do." He explained "I have never seen one act as you just did, and it makes me believe that you may have been human once, for I have only seen humanoids do that."

_I told you I was human, and I'm not about to act any differently than I would if I was still human!_

_Easy young one, no need for anger, now continue please._

_Very well._ I said in a huff. _I just realized though, I hatched this morning._

Oromis' jaw dropped, "Would you care to repeat that? No hatchling has ever been able to speak like this for at least the first few weeks! "

I growled, this was getting irritating, and I could feel my temper start to slip. I hated being doubted.

_Perhaps I should tell this tale to your queen at the same time? I would rather only go through these moments of doubt once._

----------------------------------------------

The queen was in her garden, as she would when she had time. Oromis and Gleadr took me to her.

"Your majesty?" Oromis asked.

She turned around, and smiled. They greeted each other in proper Elven fashion and turned their attention on me.

"Well, who is this? Did we capture the last egg from Galbatorix? Do we have a new rider?" She sent a barrage of questions at Oromis.

"My queen, this is no rider's dragon, he is wild."

_Hey! Who're you calling wild!?_

"My word, a little rude aren't we?" she asked.

_Sorry, it just sounds like you think I could be domesticated or something._ I replied a little sheepishly.

_'Wild' refers to whether or not you are bound to a Rider. _Gleadr explained.

_Oops, my bad._

"Anyways, my queen, Gleadr found him out by the lake during his hunt, and brought him here. He was telling us his background, but requested that you be present so he didn't have to do it twice."

"Very well, do you have a name young one?" She asked me.

_My name is Fayathon, your Majesty_. I replied.

"Good to meet you, now would you care to continue your story?"

_As you wish._ I recapped the details I had gone over with Oromis and Gleadr earlier. When I finished she looked me over and said, "I know that your tale is not false, as you are speaking in the Ancient Tongue, however it does not make it any less, erm, interesting and bizarre. I would request that you stay here a while and-"

_Wait, you're not going to try to keep me? _I interrupted.

"Oh never, I wouldn't presume to keep an unbound dragon against his or her wishes" She assured me.

_That's nice to know, but why was I brought here without explanation then?_

_That was my decision._ Stated Gleadr. _Hatchlings are so scarce that I didn't dare leave you alone in the woods._

_Scarce, what are you talking about?_

_Dragons and Riders once were plentiful in our land and peace reigned with them, until one of their own betrayed them all and struck them down. We are now few and I will not allow our race to die off._

_So you scared the crap out of me and drug me off to a place I don't know without an explanation to save the race?_

_Partially, unfortunately your's was not the egg I had hoped to see hatch. We did not even know about your egg._

We were interrupted by another elf entering the garden.

"My queen, the time is up for the egg here, I must take it to the Varde-" the new elf caught a glance at me, and froze.

"You were saying?" Asked the Queen, turning to face the new arrival. "Oh, I see you've spotted our guest. Fayathon this is Arya, Arya, Fayathon."

_Hello_

She took a minute to regain her composure and greeted me and turned her attention back to the Queen.

"I must take the egg back to the Varden, we must get a new Rider for the fight against Galbatorix."

"Too true, all right then, take the egg and go, travel swift and safe, and return when it is time."

Arya spun on a heel and promptly left to pack for her journey, her two faithful guards right on her heels.

The Queen sighed, "I fear for her."

_Hmmm?_

"Nothing, just thinking out loud, don't concern yourself with it."

"My Lady, if there is nothing else that you require, we shall return to our home."

"Alright Oromis, you make take your leave."

Oromis mounted Gleadr and flew off to their little hut.

_There's something wrong, that much I can sense in you Your Majesty. _I said.

"I told you don't worry about it, it is my problem and I will deal with it in my own way."

I could tell that my pestering was bothering her, so I let it alone.

_Excuse me, but where will I be staying?_

"What, oh! I forgot to have lodging set up for you!"

I started chuckling, which really sounded odd coming from the throat of a dragon rather than human.

"What's so funny?"

_You. I don't expect you to try to please me at my whim, I'll see if I can't find somewhere myself._

With that I left the Queen's garden and a slightly bemused elf in my wake.

----------------------------------

Remember R/R: it keeps the story alive and my muse happy.

Also don't expect updates so often, this is going to be a rare occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I didn't expect such a positive response to my first story, thanks for the favs, the reviews and the feedback.

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Two:

After I left the Queen's garden I decided to do some exploring in the city. I wandered around for a little while, and took in the sights of the city. There were many artists, writers, and generally interesting people to see. I couldn't go anywhere without the odd elf noticing me unfortunately, which made getting anywhere a little irritating as people would crowd me. I ended up trying to hide from the unwanted attention, and I ended up running in to a hut to find myself a hiding place, and I ran into Arya, literally.

_Sorry, hey you're Arya right_?I inquired.

"Yes, I didn't catch your name though, I'm kind of in a hurry."

I chuckled, _It's okay, I'm Fayathon. Would you mind telling me what the problem between you and the Queen is?_

"That's a matter between my mother and me." She replied curtly.

_What's your mother got to do with the Queen, do they not get along?_

She stopped packing at this point and started laughing.

_What? Did I say something?_

"No, it's just I didn't realize that she didn't tell you. The Queen is my mother."

_That still doesn't explain the problem, though._

"She isn't happy that I'm carrying the egg between the Varden and us, but it was my decision, we haven't been on good terms since."

_That's unfortunate. I've heard that I was one of the last dragons, care to tell me what happened?_

"You have many questions and I haven't the time to answer them, I'm sorry Fayathon, but I must go."

She had finished packing her supplies and shouldered her pack. I followed her out of the hut to the stable, where I inadvertently scared the horses. After Arya had calmed the horses she turned to me and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but I cannot take you, you will have to stay behind, here and remain safe, if the king learns of you he may try to kill you."

_I understand, but I have one more question. How many other eggs are there?_

She looked at me, with some sorrow in her eyes and said pulling out a large blue egg, "There is this one, and two more. The king has the other two."

I was surprised, only two other eggs. My surprise was compounded when she told me that the egg that she had was the last female dragon.

_So that is the last hope for my entire race? A heavy burden that I never want to carry._ I shuddered at the thought, being the only one able to bring back a species from the brink of extinction.

---------------------------------------------------------

I watched Arya depart from the gates, and turned around. I remembered my original reason for my wandering as I looked in to the sky, the sun had almost set and it was getting dark out. I wandered through the streets, unsure how a hatchling was to go about imposing himself on an Elven family. It would feel odd asking someone that I didn't know if I could stay the night in their house. Fortunately I didn't need to, my stomach did. I realized that I hadn't eaten anything all day and with that my stomach growled loudly. I groaned at the sudden hunger pains, I had been so absorbed that I didn't notice them earlier. A passing woman heard and turned.

"My word, a dragon, and a hatchling at that! When did we get the green egg, I wonder, no matter, where is your Rider little one?"

_Easy, I don't have a Rider. Don't suppose that you've got some food do you?_

She chuckled at that. "So polite too! Sure I've got some food at my house, come on."

She leaned over and scooped me up.

_Hey! I can walk you know._

"Yes, but my home is on the other side of the city and it will be much faster this way." She reassured me.

She broke into a sprint and the city sped by. The motion of her jogging spurred my stomach to protest again. She chuckled and absently scratched me on my eye ridge. If it wasn't for the fact that I was really hungry I might have fallen asleep on that run. We got to her house and she set me down on one of her chairs. I sat there as she went to her kitchen.

"Anything in particular you would like?"

_Something fast preferably._ I said wryly.

I heard her chuckle again. "How fast do you mean?"

My stomach rumbled again. _Something in the now-ish would work well._

She came back with a few seed cakes and held one out to me. I snapped it up, careful not to bite her, and looked at her expectantly, my tail swishing back and forth pleasantly.

"More huh?"

_Yes please!_

She saw to it that I had my fill of food for the night After I was done eating she set up a cushion for me to sleep on. I promptly hopped on it and laid down.

_Thanks for the food and the bed._

"Don't you worry about it, it's just an honor to house a dragon."

I curled up and thought on that, just the day before no-one had ever thought that it was an honor to have me at their home. I sighed, and a little plume of smoke trailed from my nose, as I closed my eyes and prepared for sleep. A lot had happened in the last day, I had become a dragon, ended up in a new world, and had met royalty! The last thought through my mind that night was 'What surprises will tomorrow bring for me?'

A/N: Yeah it's short, but it's where I wanted it to end so, yeah.

Remember: R/R to feed my muse, it keeps him happy, and that in turn makes me happy.

Thanks again for the positive feedback, I hope to keep you guys happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Three:

I awoke early the next morning, due to the Elf moving around preparing for her day. My head shot up immediately in alarm. It took a second for me to shake off the fog of sleep and remember where I was. I looked myself over once again and sighed.

_Guess I'll be like this a while._

She turned around and looked at me in mild surprise. "I didn't realize that you were awake yet."

_I wasn't, I just can't sleep with others moving around me._

"My apologies, I did not mean to disturb you."

_No worries, I doubt that you were planning on having me over last night. I don't believe we were properly introduced last night, I'm Fayathon, and you are?_

"My name is Moriana, pleased to meet you Fayathon. You said that you were an unbound dragon, is that correct?"

I sat up, stretched and looked at her. _I did, why?_

"Well the only green dragon I know of is the egg that _King_ Galbatorix has under lock and key." She emphasized 'king' with an acidic tone, as if it burned her tongue to say it.

_What's your point?_

"The eggs that remain have a spell on them so that the dragons inside will only hatch for a Rider, but now there is a wild dragon, and Galbatorix will want try to either kill you or capture you."

I swallowed hard. I was, to everyone here less than a week old and there was already someone that would want me dead. Moriana saw the look of fear in my eyes and smiled.

"There is no reason to fret, little one. He cannot harm you here in the heart of _this_ forest."

Her kind words did little to allay my fears.

_Would you care to tell me why there are so few dragons left?_

"You mean you don't know?"

_I wouldn't ask if I did. _I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. _After all I can't learn everything in a day._

"Now you confuse me, what do you mean, 'in a day' surely you have been here longer, right?"

_Nope, I just hatched yesterday._ I said with a smug expression on my face.

She looked at me like I was mad. I just sat there with a lupine grin on my face and said, _I am one odd dragon, and I have the tale to prove it. I'll be happy to tell you mine after I get the answer from you._

"Very well, then. Long ago.." She recited the tale of the Riders, their glory and their tragic downfall. I listened with great intent. By the time she had finished, I was downtrodden about the whole mess. I resolved then that I would help, for the duration of my life, the ideals of freedom and the establishment of a stable ruler. I would not stand idly by and let the world fall to ruin around me.

_Alright, thanks for telling me that, I can't imagine that it was easy. Now for my end of the agreement, and please hold all of your questions for the end of my story._ She nodded and watched me with great intent. I told her of my life, and how it was, my hobbies, my friends, and my family. I paused a little way in when I started talking about my family.

"Fayathon, is there something the matter?"

_Nothing that you can fix. I just realized that I may never see any of those people ever again. My whole life has been turned upside-down. When I was young I used to have dreams about being a dragon, the wonderful adventures in other worlds and dimensions, but the thought never occurred that I would have to give everything that I know up just to have it. I wonder is this worth the price that I was forced to pay?_

"I hadn't thought of that, my, I'm so sorry." She sat down next to me and picked me up, just to hold me, and for a minute, everything was alright. It felt good to have someone there that had the same effect on me that my family did at home.

I continued my story, and answered her questions that she had afterwards, and then fell silent. _I need to be alone for a while. Would you mind if I crash here tonight as well?_

"I hope you don't plan on trying to fly into my home Fayathon it wou-"

_No, crash is an expression back home that means 'to sleep' roughly._

"Well if that's the case then no I don't mind, go on now gather your thoughts and reflect on what has happened, I'm sure that it will all work out in the end."

_I hope so._

I turned from her and walked out into the city.

---------------------------------------------------------

I walked towards the Palace, staying unseen in the shadows. Every so often someone would see me, but my demeanor told them that I wasn't in the mood for light banter. I arrived at the palace and quickly located one of the guards.

I reached up and bit down lightly on his pant leg. _Excuse me?_

"Hmmm... Oh! You're the little dragon that Gleadr brought in aren't you?"

_Yes I am, and I have a name it's Fayathon._

"Alright, Fayathon what can I do for you?"

_Do you know where I can find Gleadr?_

"I imagine that he would be up with Oromis at his house. It's a bit from the city, but not hard to find."

_Can you show me the way?_

"Certainly, just one second."

He called out to another guard and notified him that the post would be empty for a bit and he needed someone to cover for him.

He turned to me, "Just a formality really, no one gets in this city with all of our wards and the forest itself protecting us."

_To err on the side of caution is the wisest path._

"What's that?"

_Just a piece of wisdom from back home._

We walked a ways, well he walked, I was forced into a light run to keep up. We got almost three quarters of the way there when...

_Hold on a second._ I was gasping for breath, I hated running and his walk was forcing me to do so.

"Are you okay?"

_I hate running, that's one of the reasons that I need to see Gleadr._

"But you're okay, right?"

_I'll be fine, just let me catch my breath._

I sat down and licked my chops, I was not in the mood for running any more. I caught my breath and then we proceeded onward to Oromis' home. When we got there no-one was there.

_Go ahead back to your post, I appreciate you showing me the way here though, I'll wait for them to get back._

The guard left and I laid down in front of Oromis' home. I didn't know how long they would be so I got comfortable. I laid there in a sunny patch of ground and spread my wings to maximize the warmth. I started to doze off, when I heard a distant _thump, thump, thump_. I looked up and saw Gleadr and Oromis en route home, so I stood up and stretched, ready to greet them when they landed.

---------------------------------------------------

_Hey! Gleadr! Can I talk to you please?_

He looked at me and chuckled, _Of course young one, what is it that you want?_

_Well, you know my story, and that I was once human, but the knowledge of this does me no good. I need to learn how to be a dragon, hunting fighting, fire breathing, that sort of thing._

_You are not old enough, not by a long shot, to breath fire, but I will teach you what I can. It will do my good to see a youngling learn and prosper as he should._

I was overcome with joy, I would learn about dragonkind on a whole new level, from the best teacher I could ever have asked for: one of the dragons of old. My training started that day, and I learned all that the old dragon could teach me: tracking, and hunting; fighting; flight; and when I was old enough, how to sustain a flame. I did well enough for Gleadr, and I could feel the joy in his mind when I successfully completed one of his training exercises. Over the next year I grew large, my body became lean, and strong, my mind became sharper, and my senses were honed. I grew to love to spend time with the scholars in my off time to learn the ways of the Elves and their tales and myths. I also grew attached to the Queen, she was one of my best friends. I stopped living with Moriana as her house would no longer fit my frame, but remained in contact with her. I took to the treetop lairs of the Riders, as there were none left.

All was well in my new world, until, one day we lost contact.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you like it, I needed to get this down before I could start the main storyline. Oh and double posts are not going to be common, just so you know, don't expect them.

Remember: Reviews keep my muse happy, and that keeps me writing so R/R.


	5. Chapter 5

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Four:

I woke up, it had been a year.

_Has it really been that long?_ I wondered. _I wonder how everyone back home is..._

"How're you doing this fine morning?"

I turned my head, and grinned as best I could. Oromis and Gleadr had taken me in the night I had asked them to help me be a proper dragon. They treated me as they would have their own child, and I was happy that I had them.

_Just thinking. About my home._

"Really, what brings that to mind?"

_The fact that I've been here for a year. I've grown stronger, but I feel an emptiness._

"You miss your family, and your friends. It's been a long time since you've seen them."

I sighed and laid my head back down and sighed.

_Yeah._ _If you don't mind I would like to be alone for a while._

I stood up and spread my wings. Flying was one of the few things that let me clear my mind in Alagaësia. I didn't have a destination in mind, I just needed to clear my mind, but the more I flew, the more I thought of home. Before I realized it, I was in a familiar place, it was the lake I had hatched near. I landed and looked in the water. The face looking back at me was the only one I recognized, I couldn't remember my human one. I looked away as a single tear slid down my muzzle.

_What is going to happen to me, will I ever seen my home again?_

I laid down and let myself go in the emotion. It felt good to release the pent-up sadness. A little while after, when I was feeling a bit better I stood up to return to Ellesméra, when I felt a rising tension coming from Islanzadi. I hurried back, the Queen was normally very calm and the sense I was getting was bad. I arrived at the palace and walked toward the Queen, it was easy to find her, her mind was like a beacon to find her.

_What has happened? Why are you so nervous?_

"Arya was to be home last week, and scrying her has brought no image forth!"

My heart dropped, Arya was the daughter of a friend, and the carrier of the last female egg.

_What happened?_

"I fear that the Varden has betrayed us, this is the most likely reason for her disappearance, only they no the path that she takes to and from here."

_Perhaps you are being to hasty to judge them..."_

"They are humans and Dwarves! Humans are untrustworthy, and Dwarves do not want to see the dragon race reborn, they have everything to gain by betraying us!"

I turned my head and snorted. _Perhaps you have forgotten that I was once human!? I do not take kindly to the insinuation that I am not trustworthy based on my former race! Race has nothing to do with this problem! You of all people should know that judgments like this do no good, and only let the feelings of mutual distrust fester!_

She looked at me in shock, I had never had reason to react in anger towards her.

"You are not human Fayathon! You are a dragon!"

_I have not always been this way, I've told you this before!_

"But.."

_But nothing! _

I was to angry to continue this particular conversation. I turned quickly and left. As I wandered the city I ran into Moriana.

"I've never seen you in this big a huff before, what happened?"

_I had an unpleasant chat with the Queen._ I had an acidic tone in my voice.

"That's not normal, she wouldn't try to anger you, you are a great asset to us, and will help greatly in the war."

_There might not be a war, not for the Elves._

"WHAT!? How do you mean?"

_I fear that she may close relations with the Varden, don't tell anyone, yet, but Arya's missing. She suspects the Varden of foul play._

She gasped.

_QUIET! I really don't want to have this get out yet! At least not by my lips._

"You don't speak verbally."

I gave her a reprimanding look. _Old habits die hard, and I can't think of a better way to say what I mean._

"You really haven't changed all that much you know? You know I look at you and I still see that hatchling that was to distracted to know he was hungry." She chuckled.

_Yeah, that was one year ago today... I have changed though. I was a guy with a decent life and a caring family, now I'm a trump card in a war I didn't know existed._

"It's been interesting hasn't it?"

_Yeah._ I sighed.

"What?"

_I can't stay, I've learned much from Gleadr, but I need to see the world and see what I can do to help. I'm going to hunt for Arya and the egg._

"You'll be killed!"

_Not likely, I've got a plan. Would you let everyone know, I don't feel like extended good-byes. It's been fun and I swear I will return._

"Alright, but be careful."

I looked ate her , _I will,_ then spread my wings and took off.

Moriana watched me as I flew off, with a sad expression, then turned to tell the others what I had asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I flew along the path that Arya normally traveled, and looked for clues. After a few hours I came across a suspicious clearing. I dove towards it, and landed. I took a sniff, I smelled nothing, except the smell of burnt trees.

_This was not caused by a natural fire._

I looked around for more clues, but everything in the area had been burned clear, I could find nothing more.

I growled in displeasure, and was ready to leave when a small motion caught my eye. An Urgal jumped out of the brush to my side yelling a battle cry, taking me by surprise. He caught me on the cheek with his sword and hit hard enough to stun me for a second. I shook my head and looked at him and roared. He jumped at me again, sword raised.

_NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!_

I swept my head away from his blow and hit him with my paw, knocking him to the ground. I seized the opportunity to pounce on him. I pinned him to the ground with my forepaw and snapped my jaws in his face. He immediately stopped fighting back.

_Why did you attack me!?_

Silence.

_Tell me or I will make your last moments incredibly painful and drawn out._ I threatened.

"I was told to interrogate anyone that came to investigate." he growled.

_Not doing so well are you? What happened here?_

Silence again.

_This is getting old tell me what I want to know, you cannot win this fight, you are completely helpless._

He smirked, for a second, I just passed it off, for the moment.

"We ambushed the egg-carrier, but she was able to get it away. She is being held prisoner, by the King."

Something didn't sit right with me, that was far to easy.

_Why tell me without a few well placed insults, no argument and no struggle, whatsoever?_

"Because you will never deliver that news!" He let out a grin. "Now! Get him!"

I looked up in shock, there were more Urgals all brandishing a large net that was quickly thrown over me, in an effort to hinder me. I roared in frustration. How could I have been so careless? I let them surround me and get the jump on me, twice!

_A net will not hold me fool!_ I shouted and let loose my fire, incinerating the net. _But, you guys might prove a problem._

There were at least twenty Urgals around me, and I was not in the mood to fight them. I let out a roar so loud that they were forced to cover their ears, and seized them moment to take to the air. They looked up and a few strung their bows and shot at me. A few arrows hit my wings and I growled in anger. I wheeled around and dropped to tree-level, and flew by, bathing them in fire. I didn't notice if any had survived, my wings were protesting and I needed to get the arrows out.

-------------------------------------------------------

I flew, for about a half an hour, until I found another clearing, where I landed.

_This is going to hurt._

I only had three arrows in my wings, but they still had to come out. I reached around and grabbed the first one in my jaws, shut my eyes and yanked it out. The pain shot through my wing and down my spine, to the tip of my tail. I repeated with the other arrows, and after the fact looked at my wings and sighed. I spread them out and licked the wounds clean.

_If that's how I've got to fight, I think I'll pass._ I said to myself.

I took to the air once more and headed toward the mountains in the west. I figured that I could gather information from travelers on the paths, my concern being information on the egg first, and Arya second. I knew that I would find information soon enough.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not how I originally intended to do this story, but I'm rolling with it, I like how this is coming along, but what about you guys? R/R to let me know! They feed my muse and make me happy to write more often, so yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Five:

As I flew the air brushed against my fresh injuries roughly, and made me wince. I needed to be more careful the next time I got in to a fight. I flew low to the treetops, to avoid being spotted by travelers. I did not want to have word of another dragon floating around the Empire. I found a well, worn road after about an hour of flight and landed.

_I really hope no-one has spotted me._

I hurried into the forest, tucking my wings tight to my side and sought cover from the road. I reached out with my mind to see if anyone was around and found nothing. I ventured cautiously alongside the road, keeping my senses sharp for anyone nearby. I traveled by foot for several hours, until it had started to grow dark. I saw a small town in the distance, illuminated by many torches.

_Perhaps I'll be able to find something out there._

I followed the road toward the city until the forest ended and I was forced to stop.

_This is irritating, I'll have to stay here for now._

I found a thick grove that hadn't the scent of humans, and claimed it for myself for the night. It was almost optimal, I could see the road, but not the city, but I was able to keep a good watch for any one that could provide information. The night was uneventful, and I ended up falling asleep from boredom.

I awoke in the early morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I stood up and stretched.

_Well, that was boring._

I crept forward, hoping that I would be able to maneuver closer to the city without being spotted. I was in luck because the guards were all distracted by some visitors, in odd black cloaks. They reeked of death and decay, even as far as I was from them. I was unable to hear anything at that distance, so I did the only other thing at my disposal. I reached out with my mind to one of the soldiers and used him to listen in, hoping all the while hoping there were no magicians around to sense me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Conversation between the guards and travelers)

"The king has losssst hisss prize, anyone carrying a small blue object isss to be detained." said the first stranger.

"Yeah, and I'm just going to listen to a freak that can't even talk right! I'm going to need official orders to do anything like that!" I was guessing that he was the Captain of the guard here.

"Will thisss do?" The second stranger held out a scroll.

The captain grabbed it, looked at the seal, and opened it.

(A/N: Check the map in the books to see where this is at. It's right near the western edge of Du Weldenvarden.)

"An unidentified person of interest has been spotted in the general vicinity of Ceunon, all travelers are to be stopped and searched for a dark blue spherical object. Any that are non-compliant, or have one of said objects on their person, are to immediately be detained, and questioned. Report all findings to Uru'baen at once. Failure will result in charge of treason and immediate execution. The person of interest is to be treated with extreme caution, and is to be taken alive."

The first stranger looked at the guards and said, "Issss there any part that you do not understand?"

There was an uneasy silence, until the captain looked at his men and said, "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir!" was the unanimous response.

------------------------------------------------------

I withdrew my mind, and sighed, maybe Arya was well and with the egg. I thought that something terrible might have happened. I retreated to my little hiding spot and watched the road. I had no other leads and would have to wait to move on.

------------------------------------------------------

I waited for a few days until a caravan of merchants came rolling through. It wasn't as fortuitous as I had hoped it would be. They spotted my landing tracks in the road, and reported it when they arrived at the gates. I was able to glean that the Strangers had left town and were headed in a northwestern direction, towards the Spine mountains from the guards as they approached me.

I was unhappy about that, as the Spine had a bad reputation, even among the Elves, to bring bad fortune to the unprepared. I had no time to dwell on my next destination, though, if the guards spotted me then I would most likely be hunted down, and killing them wasn't an option either as it would have essentially the same end. I quickly moved though the forest, until I came to a lake.

_Finally, a break!_

I plunged headfirst into the water and quickly swam away form Ceunon. I hoped that no-one had spotted me. I swam out away from shore and poked my head up through the surface. I couldn't see the far shore, so I swam due west from where I was in hopes of finding a spot to come ashore.

As I swam through the lake so did thoughts through my head, first and foremost: who where these Strangers, and why did they smell so bad? I was sure that they weren't human, but couldn't place them otherwise. My second thought was of Arya and the egg: had they been separated, was she still safe, and most importantly, where was the egg?

I found myself at the shore with no new answers and no trail to follow, so I headed along the bank to the southwest. I eventually grew tired of walking and took to the air, scanning for the strangers all the time.

_This is pointless, I'm not getting any closer to finding those freaks!_ I growled in frustration.

I had spent most of the day following the bank when I saw in the distance, the lake ended and led up into a river. I landed, figuring that I was faster than the Strangers anyways and hunted down a deer to eat. With a full belly I headed into the trees to rest until the next day. I laid down in a small bare patch and sighed, I didn't feel as if I had accomplished much and was hoping for a more productive day in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Everyone that has been reading knows the drill by now R&R to make me and my muse happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Six:

A/N: Okay, I don't know if you guys like the story if you don't review! Please review, it feeds my muse and makes it more rewarding to write.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to a horrid stench.

"What do we have here?"

My blood froze. I cautiously opened my eyes and looked around. It was before dawn and really dark out. The strangers had sneaked up me, instead of the other way around, much to my dismay. I carefully adjusted myself to see if I was bound. Fortunately I wasn't. I let my eyes slide shut to where I could barely see, so they would think I was still asleep, if they looked over.

"The king issss going to want him alive, along with hisssssss Rider."

Apparently they had not realized I was awake, so I formulated a plan. I looked at the two of them and saw they were almost in biting range, and waited for them to come closer.

"We need to bind him quickly, before he awakenssss!"

_Too late idiots,_ I thought smugly to myself.

The first one approached silently, with a thick rope, and made to loop it over my head.

_I don't think so!_

He froze, momentarily, and looked at me. I shot my head forward and bit at him. He deftly jumped aside causing me to bite nothing but air.

"Tricky lizard aren't you? You had us fooled, but we will not make that mistake again!"

_You want to die, because that's what's going to happen if you don't leave me alone!_

They looked at each other and laughed.

"He thinksss he can win? He isss much to overconfident for hisss own good."

I jumped to my feet and bared my fangs. _You have no concept of the pain I will inflict on you! Leave me or die!_

They circled me, cutting off my escape. There was no room for my wings, and the clearing was small enough that I couldn't take off anyways.

The first one drew his dagger and leaped at me, while the other one was preparing a length of rope. If either of them got a good hit in I was done for. I snaked my head away from the first one's attack and was caught by the other's noose. I struggled to pull free and yanked him off of his feet. I immediately clawed at him, only to rip his cloak some. I groaned, these guys were faster than they looked, and none of my fighting training had been against whatever these things were. I swept my tail at the first one and he simply dodged over it, taking the opportunity to slash me. His knife was tipped in poison, that much I was sure of after that attack, it burned, and was only getting worse.

_What the hell?_

"We knew the you wouldn't be a match for usss. We will capture you and take you to our massster."

_Fat chance! I've got another trick up my sleeve!_

I inhaled deeply and let a mighty flame out, scorching the surrounding area and demolishing several trees. They dodged my flames and laughed.

"That wasss pathetic! What a wassste of time, why don't you ssssurrender now and ssave uss sssome time?"

I grinned, they didn't see my plan, I had just cleared my escape, and hoped that they didn't catch on fast enough to stop me.

_A waste of time, eh? You lack enough intelligence to see what I just did!_

I jumped clear of the treetops and spread my wings.

"He isss essscaping! Sssstop him NOW!"

One of them threw his dagger and nailed me in my shoulder, causing pain to shoot through my foreleg. I winced and pulled it out with my teeth, dropping it to the forest below. It burned the same as my tail, I didn't know what they hit me with I just hoped that it wouldn't kill me. I made my way towards the west in hopes of losing them in the mountains.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I was relieved to see that they didn't have the speed to catch me as I flew, and I took advantage of that to break off my course and move to a more southwestern course. I found a waterfall near a small village and decided to roost there for the next bit. I was still looking for leads, and I had a good feeling about this town. As I set down I put too much pressure on my leg, however, causing me to roar out in pain.

_I really hope that no one noticed that!_ I thought sheepishly.

I hopped into the stream feeding the waterfall to soothe my injuries. As I hit the water an new wave of pain washed over my leg and tail, causing me to shudder violently. I looked at the injuries and was surprised to see many scales missing on both of them.

_Those were only scratches, how did they do so much damage?_

I decided not to try to clean them myself, I figured that they had a corrosive in them and needed to be healed a different way, I hoped that running water would suffice. I rested by head on the shore, allowing the water to run over my body, soothing my leg, wings and tail. I slipped into sleep form the soothing effects.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later I was awoken, not rudely, but enough to startle me. There was an old man staring at me, he had white hair and a long white beard. I immediately bared my teeth, in an attempt to scare him off, but he simply smiled at me.

_What do you want old man?_

"So there is another Rider? This is good news for us and bad for the king!"

_Rider? _I snorted. _ I have no Rider!_

His expression changed, "Then why are you near the cities of man other than to allow him a place to stay, other than in the wild?"

_I'm on a mission, not that it matters to you._

"Really and what makes you so sure?"

_That's none of your business._

"Why are you so hostile? I mean you no harm, I'm simply curious."

_I don't trust you, therefore I keep my guard up. The last two times I've dealt with anything but Elves I've been attacked with minimal provocation, I will not let that happen again._

"Does this help? **I mean you no harm and will try to help you in what way I can.**"

I looked at him in surprise, he knew the Elven tongue.

_That does help, I am searching for the blue egg, and Arya, the egg bearer._

He looked at me, shocked, "She's missing?"

_Last I checked, I left Ellesméra a while back and was hoping to find leads, unfortunately for me they have all ended up leading me into trouble. I'm trying to stay low profile, but I ran into some Urgals at the scene of what I would guess to be a fight for the egg, and then some freaks in black cloaks that stabbed me._

He rubbed his chin, "Urgals and black cloaks, haven't seen those around here. You were stabbed?"

_Yeah, one of the cloaks got a luck shot in and hit my foreleg._

"Let me see it."

I groaned as I stood up and limped over to where he was, my leg hurt pretty bad. He looked at it and groaned.

"This injury was caused by Sither oil, it will not heal properly, without aid."

_Great can you do something?_

"Not much, but it will help, stay here."

I watched as he left, and returned to the village. I kept an eye on the village from atop the waterfall, to see if any travelers or traders came through. Nothing of interest happened in the short stay that he was gone. He returned with a small pack, the odor from it told me it was herbal remedies.

_Who are you anyways?_

"I am the last Rider, though I do not call myself one any longer."

_Why? Once a Rider, a Rider forever right?_

He looked at me, and I could see the sorrow in his eyes. "No," he whispered, "My dragon is dead, slain by the Forsworn, I watched her die before my eyes. She saved my life that day, at the cost of her own, and I can never forgive myself."

_I'm sorry,_ it's all I could say, I didn't know how it was to lose someone that you were magically bound to.

"You did not know, nor could you have. Now let me see your leg."

He cleaned out my leg, and administered a salve to it.

"This should help."

_Thanks, I'm Fayathon by the way._

He smiled, "I'm Brom, nice to meet you Fayathon."

_Likewise.__Uh... Brom? Would you mind doing me a favor?_

"Keep my eyes and ears open for the last egg, certainly." He smiled then turned and left.

I laid on my side to keep the salve clean and sighed, it was good to have found an ally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, seriously, review! Please, I need to know if I'm doing well, or if I need to go back and revamp my story. Feedback is the only way that I'll know, and the only way I'll improve!


	8. Chapter 8

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Seven:

It had been several days since I had arrived in the Spine mountains, and I had learned much, unfortunately, none was about the egg or Arya. However, I had learned a great deal about Brom and Carvahall. Brom also told me many things about the Ra'zac, how they were, as I suspected, not human, but some form of insect, or something like that. I listened to the old Rider's tales with great interest, his method of storytelling was incaptivating, and far different from the Elven scholars.

We were sitting on top of the waterfall, talking, as he was administering a new salve for me.

"You know people are starting to get suspicious."

I looked at him, _What do you mean?_

"I spend most of my time at home, away from everyone, and now I'm gathering herbs from the local healer, and out in the woods for a good portion of my time. People think it odd for me to change so suddenly."

I chuckled, _Well isn't it a little strange for you to act this way, at least to them?_

"I suppose you have a point there, but I really hope no-one follows me."

_You don't have to come up here every day if it's causing trouble down there for you._

"I enjoy spending time with you, and it helps ease the pain in my heart to help dragonkind once again."

_Well, in any case I'm glad you are here to help, especially with these injuries._

He smiled, "Like I said, just trying to help."

_So, nothing odd happening at the village, at all?_

"No, not really. Not recently though."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression, _What do you mean?_

"I remember, a young lad came by my home, about a week before you mad all of the ruckus up here, asking about dragons. Inquisitive lad, always full of questions. He seemed particularly interested in Draconic names. He left much before I thought his questions would end."

He rubbed his chin in thought.

_What are you thinking?_

"He might have found that egg, these are the kinds of questions that a young Rider would ask, if no other Riders were around."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brom left to go see the young man, who happened to be one 'Eragon,' and odd name choice for a human, at least I thought so, but if Brom was right it was very fitting. Almost as soon as he left I spotted, on their way into the village, none other than the Ra'zac.

_Brom!_

_What is it? I can't find Eragon, and I'm a little busy!_

_Find him and get him out of there! If you're right then he's in big trouble!_

_How do you mean?_

_Ra'zac!_

There was a pause, and I saw Brom heading towards the farm that was a way out of town. The strangers had gotten in to the town and appeared to be interrogating the townsfolk. They moved from building to building in their ceaseless hunt. I scanned the village and saw a young, brown haired individual, that appeared to be hiding from them behind one of the buildings.

_I hope that's not him. Brom! He's still in the village!_

I saw Brom quickly turn and head back in to the town. I watched as the story unfolded, hoping that I had been fast enough. The Ra'zac spotted Eragon and he froze.

_C'mon kid. Run! _ I mentally urged.

He was frozen and the Ra'zac were closing in when I spotted Brom run up to him. Whatever was said snapped Eragon out of his trance and got him moving again, and forced the Ra'zac to abandon the chase for the time.

_I think he'll be safe, for now._ I heard Brom say telepathically.

_Good, were you right about him? Is he a Rider?_

_Oh, yes. He is a Rider, but he's done well to keep it a secret, the King himself would have been here by now if he hadn't._

I broke off contact with Brom and surveyed the area, only to see a sapphire dragoness take flight into the mountains.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the area when Brom appeared behind me.

"Well, I've done what I can."

_I saw him and his dragon fly off into the mountains, should we follow?_

"No, she's protecting him from the Ra'zac, and will most likely see anyone that approaches as hostile."

_Alright, we're going to need to get him out of here, though, it's only a matter of time until the Ra'zac catch him again._

"Yes, I know that, wait, 'we'?"

_You're coming too aren't you? I have to protect him, his dragon, and him are the last things between my kind and extinction._

"Of course I'm going, I have many things that I must atone for."

_The destruction of dragons was not your fault, it was that King and his idiot Forsworn!_

"I am in a way responsible, however, and I must do what I can."

_Fine,_ I scoffed. I wasn't going to argue the point with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brom left to get his things gathered for the upcoming trip, leaving me to monitor the situation from my perch. I watched as the sun began to set, and nothing had happened, so I curled up and went to sleep.

I was awoken by a loud crash, that echoed though the area.

_What the hell?_

I looked around and saw the farm that Eragon lived in start to burn. Without warning it exploded. I saw, to my dismay two all-to-familiar cloaks leaving the area, but with no prisoner. That left two options, either Eragon was dead, or he was still in hiding, I hoped for the latter.

_Brom!_

There was a pause as he woke up.

_What do you want you infernal lizard?_

_Easy on the insults! Eragon's home was just demolished!_

He said nothing as this sunk in.

_I'm up, I'll go check the house._

When he got out of his home the sun had started to rise in the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to get ready to leave too. I went through a stretching exercise that Gleadr had taught me to loosen up before a long flight, I assumed that it would be one. As I warmed up I saw the same sapphire dragoness flying toward the farm. When she landed the young man jumped off of her back and ran into the still smoldering rubble of his home. I watched as he dug frantically around gathering various items. He got to a point where he had her move a heavy piece of timber off of something. He rigged a stretcher of sorts to carry what it was, and started towards the town on her back. When he got close enough, he dropped off of her and dragged the stretcher himself. One of the villagers spotted him and ran to his aid as he fell to the earth.

_Brom! What's going on?_

_I don't know, he looks injured. I'll find out what I can and you stay hidden! We can't leave yet._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited up on the waterfall, as Brom had asked, for an update as to Eragon's condition.

_He'll make it, but his legs are pretty messed up._

I jumped, a bit surprised to Brom's sudden announcement.

_That's good to hear._

_Have you seen his dragon around?_

_No, I have stayed out of sight as to minimize the confusion down there._

He broke off contact with me, and I began to poke around with my mind. It didn't take long for me to find his dragon, she was incredibly distressed. She recoiled at the touch of my mind and immediately put barriers up, so that I couldn't even talk to her.

_Fine, be that way._ I sulked, it had been a while since I had seen another dragon, and was looking forward to this particular meeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was waiting, to see what would unfold when I heard a loud crack from behind me. I snapped my head around and bared my teeth in defense, only to feel slightly foolish in my actions.

_I didn't mean to startle you, but who are you?_

The sight before me was amusing, to say the least. I was several feet taller than her and was much larger, due mainly to my age over her, but I had scared her with my brash reaction, so she was shaking a little.

I chuckled and resumed a more friendly posture.

_I am Fayathon, I've been searching for you, um... What is your name anyways?_

_I am Saphira._ She stopped shaking, seeing as how I intended no harm. _What do you mean by 'you've been searching for me?'_

_I mean that I was searching for your egg, when I got wind that it had been stolen I went out looking for it. I never found the egg, but at least you are safe._

_What's so special about me?_

_You'll find out, I don't think that this is the appropriate time to discuss it._

She looked at me in a slightly dejected manner, but decided to drop the issue.

I looked over at her, _You know I'm not going to bite, right?_

She cocked her head quizzically.

_You've been rooted to that spot ever since I snapped at you, come up here, the view of the village is excellent._

I stood up and shuffled over to make room for her on the ledge I was on. She walked forward, cautiously, to make sure I made no move for her, and sat down beside me.

_Is he alright?_ I asked.

_Who?_

_Eragon._

She looked at me, and growled _How do you know his name?_

_Easy, me and Brom have been keeping tabs on him, trying to keep him safe._

She settled back down and looked into the village, _He'll be fine, he just needs to recover._

_Good, we need to be leaving as soon as possible._

_Why?_

_Because neither of us are safe now. Those 'men' that attacked the farm work for the king, they've tried to capture and kill me, I assume a worse fate for you and your Rider if we don't leave soon._

Shock was all over her face. _K-k-kill us, why?_

_Because I oppose the King, and I assume that you'll end up doing the same. Rest up, this may be the last good bit of peace for a while._

I curled up, closing my eyes, but keeping a mental vigilance and contacting Brom. We had to be prepared as soon as possible to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, another chapter down and many more to go. Just as a note, I will be changing as little of the base storyline as I can, which means that this fic may last well past _Brisingr_. I don't know how close I'll keep it, though, as I refuse to plagiarize another's work. Anyways do not fear the review button, use it, it helps me improve as a writer to know when something works and when it doesn't, so please?


	9. Chapter 9

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Eight:

The next morning I awoke to an odd sensation. Saphira had scooted closer in her sleep and was curled up next to me. I chuckled and stood up, carefully not to wake her up, and stretched.

_Brom, are you up?_

_Obviously, I'm answering aren't I?_

_What's with you?_

_Eragon's been being a damned fool, he's up already, and trying to get around._

_Your point being?_

_He's going to mess up his legs worse! That will delay us! Have you forgotten that we need to leave as soon as possible, and that only works after that fool boy has healed?_

_I know that, but what are you going to do, tie him down? That would draw unwanted attention._

I could feel his frustration, and shared it with him. I was not in the mood to tangle with the Ra'zac again, as I was still really sore from our last encounter.

_I've got an idea as that may calm him down, leave him be for a bit._

I looked at Saphira, who was blissfully unaware that I needed her.

_Wake up, I need you to talk some sense into your Rider._

She didn't even stir, so I nosed her gently in the side, which received nothing more than a grumble and her rolling onto her side.

_Get up or I'll GET you up!_ I was getting tired of being nice and calm and had an evil thought creep into my head. Again I got no response. I grinned inwardly and slid into the creek. I pulled my wings back and thrust forward with my whole body, causing a huge wave of water to drench the sleeping dragoness. The results were immediate and highly amusing.

_WHAT THE?_

_I told you, more than once that you needed to get up. You didn't listen to me._ I sat in the water with a sadistic grin on my face. My grin quickly faded when I saw her tense up, preparing to pounce.

_Hang on! You need to attend to your Rider first! He needs to rest or the Ra'zac are going to strike him when he's weak!_

Luckily for me that distracted her long enough.

_What?_

_The ones that destroyed that farm are old enemies of mine and are far more dangerous than they look. If Eragon doesn't get well enough to leave soon we will be caught by them and forced to serve the king._

_Give me a moment..._ She cut the link with me to speak privately with Eragon, and guessing by her reactions, got him to calm down. She came back from what appeared to be a reverie with a sorrowful look.

_What's wrong?_

_His uncle is not going to make it._

_That's too bad._ I didn't know the man, but it was obvious that it meant a lot to Eragon, based on how it was affecting Saphira.

_You sound like you don't even care._

_It's not that I don't, I just take a slightly cold approach to life. I don't get attached easily, or in brief periods, not without good cause anyways, but once attached to someone, their pain is like my own._

_So you don't care!_

_I didn't say that. I said it's hard for me to express empathy, especially towards those that I just met._

(A/N: This is sort of how I am. I've never really had to deal with death with the exception of a few close family members. I'm not heartless, my deeper feelings are just hard for me to express.)

She fell silent, and looked away.

_Hey, don't be like that, we're going to be traveling a lot together, it's best you find out what I'm like now than be caught off guard later._

I saw that I was getting no better a response so I too, fell silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fayathon?_

My head shot up, I had fallen asleep from lack of interest again.

_What is it Brom?_

_I think it's time, Garrow died a little while ago. It's best to put sad memories behind us. I will join you around the entrance to the town._

I felt bad for the young Rider, but I knew that we needed to move, and quickly, Brom's idea was sound.

_I'll tell Saphira._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphira and I quickly made our way to the southern entrance of Carvahall, and hid ourselves in the forest.

_Why must we act as if we've done wrong?_

She had more than a hint of irritation in her voice.

_Because, according to the law you have. Your Rider, anyways._

She whipped her head around, _What's that supposed to mean?_

_It means that he was immediately supposed to pledge his allegiance to the king and serve, ushering a new age of horror to the world. Eragon has not and is therefore breaking the law._

_What about you, shouldn't you pledge yourself then by the laws?_

I laughed heartily at that, _Oh, hell no, I owe my allegiance to my friends, family and comrades only, and then only by my leisure. I have no Rider and there is no self respecting wild dragon that would submit to anyone's rule._

_So, you aren't Brom's dragon?_

_Nope, just his friend, and he needs those that he has. He had a troubled past. Ask him if you want to know the details, it's not for me to tell you._

_Is he a Rider?_

_That's a little difficult to say, ask him, he'll have the better answer._

She sulked a little but let it go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Brom made his way from the village, and looked around for me.

_Over here. _I rustled the underbrush with my tail.

He made his way over to us, and introduced himself to Saphira properly. We then waited for Eragon to make his way out of town. The boy was still unaware that Brom wad waiting for him, let alone another dragon, at Brom's urging of course, he apparently had some things to discuss with the new Rider.

We saw Eragon approaching our hiding spot, when Brom stepped out to confront him.

(A/N: This sequence is in the book, on pg. 95, to be precise.)

After they had their little heart to heart, I stepped out of the trees to say 'hi.'

_I hear that we have a new Rider in the world._

He looked at me, "There's another dragon?"

_Obviously, I'm not an over-grown lizard you know._ I said with a smug look on my face.

"We've been watching you Eragon, and we know that you are the next Rider. We are here to help."

"Wait, Brom, you're a Rider too?"

"Not anymore..."

I snorted, blowing smoke in their faces, _Now is not the time to reminisce old one! We need to leave and fast!_

"Quite right Fayathon. Come on Eragon, we need to go."

"Why should I trust you, you aren't the same person that told stories around the fire, you may well _be_ one of those stories, you've lied to me!"

_Little one, **I** trust them, they have watched over you and kept you safe as they could._

He looked at Saphira in surprise. "If they were protecting me, why did they let Garrow die? Roran will blame me if I run."

I snarled, _We had no choice! Brom was to far to be of help and I could not afford the attention that my presence would bring on us all! Watching the Ra'zac sack you home was bad enough, but letting them know I was in the area would have been fatal or worse to both of us!_

He recoiled from my harsh reaction, but it showed that he knew I was right.

I softened, _I would have loved to tear the Ra'zac apart, but the two of them are more than a problem, even for a dragon. I have dealt with these two, they attack in sync with each other and use foul trickery to win, I was lucky to escape with a few minor injuries._

Brom snickered, "Don't play those off, you know that you would have been in trouble without me."

Saphira snorted, _ I do not like being this close to the town, can we finish this talk later?_

Brom glanced at her, and waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, let's get moving, before someone spots us."

I took to the air, as did Saphira, while Brom and Eragon set off down the road on foot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I flew, I noticed Saphira casting glances at me.

_What?_

She flew up next to me, _You said that there was something special about me._

I cocked the draconic equivalent of an eyebrow. _When was that?_

_Yesterday. You said that you would tell me later, that it would not do well for me to know, I assumed that it was because Eragon was bed-ridden, and it may have interfered with his recovery._

_You're astute to that effect. If you want to know, I will tell you, but you may not be ready._

She fell silent in thought, and we flew a ways before she answered.

_Tell me, I should know._

_Very well, you are one of the last dragons. Our kind has been driven to the brink of extinction-_

_I fail to see how that makes me any more special than you._

_I'm getting to that so be quiet. You are special, but not just because you are a dragon, you are the last female. If you die, so does our race._

She looked at me in horror. _I'm what? The last female..._

_I told you that you might not be ready. It's my self-appointed job to keep you and by extension your Rider safe from harm. I will not see our race be doomed._

She again fell silent, but I could see the burden that was now upon her, she was sworn as a Rider's dragon to protect him, but she also had the fate of an entire race on her shoulders. I wished that there was something that I could do to ease her burden, but I knew that the only way that I would be able to do that was to protect her as best I could. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another chapter down! I really don't know how I deviated from my original idea so much, but hey, I like where it's going. Reviews are appreciated, and concrit is encouraged, so don't forget, OK? Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Nine:

We traveled for a while, to make sure that we wouldn't be disturbed. Brom called for a stop in a clearing that would be unnoticed from the road.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because Eragon, we need to explain the situation. You are hunted, by the king's men, and we need to know where you stand."

"You're asking me to take sides? With who? For what reason? -"

I saw that the questions were going to flow endlessly from his mouth, so I intervened.

_You are being given a choice... You must choose between the king and the rebels. This is a weighty choice Rider, do not choose wrong._

He looked at me, fear evident in his eyes. Saphira nosed him.

_Eragon, you have told me of the king's misdeeds, do not tell me that this is hard, there is only one path._

"Saphira, I cannot just choose to go against the king and ally myself with his enemies, people that I do not even know!"

"Eragon, I am a member of the Varden, we oppose the king, as you know, but know this: the tale I told, the one about the Fall of the Riders happened as I said, and for those reasons I oppose the King. We will give you the night to think it over."

"Brom, you said that you _were_ a Rider, once. Are you not one now?"

Brom quickly turned his head, I could feel the pain in his heart.

"I once was, but I lost my dragon." He turned his head to Eragon and grabbed his shoulder. "Do not let anything happen to her, she is more precious than you think."

"Brom, what was your dragon's name?"

Brom whispered, "Saphira."

Both Eragon and Saphira looked at each other in shock.

_Irony is a cruel little thing, isn't it?_

Brom glared at me.

_Sorry, that was a little low. Uh... I'm going for food, any requests?_

All I got was nasty looks in return.

_I'll take that as a no?_

I hastily took to the sky.

_Stupid, I really should know better than to say stuff like that._

I looked around for some sort of food, just to cover my tail, so to speak. I needed to control my tongue, and watch what I said.

I shook my head, I was over a year old, a dragon, and I couldn't let go of human euphemisms, it was a little odd to me, but I passed it off when I spotted a young buck running through the forest. I immediately switched to hunting, clearing my mind of all else. I easily caught and killed the buck, and set back towards camp with it.

When I got back Eragon was talking with Brom, I guessed about the choice that we had given him.

_Uh... I got food. Anyone hungry?_

Eragon and Brom looked up, Eragon in surprise, and Brom with mild anger.

_I could eat._ I dropped the buck in front of Saphira, and turned to Brom.

_Look Brom, that was a little, well, misplaced form me to say, so, uh... Sorry, friends still?_

"That was a painful remark Fayathon, but I will consider it as a brash statement of youth, even though a dragon should know better."

_I need to learn to hold my tongue, I guess._ I said sheepishly.

Brom looked at me and chuckled. "Since when does a dragon use human euphemisms?"

I stared at him in shock, then realized that I had not told my story to him, or the others, and started to laugh.

Eragon stared, "What's so funny? That was a valid question."

I laughed even harder and held a claw up, indicating that I wanted them to be silent while I regained my composure. At this both Brom and Eragon started to laugh to as this was one of the oddest things that they had seen. I tried for several minutes to stop laughing and eventually succeeded.

_I had forgotten that none of you knows my story. That question is will be answered if you pay attention._ _I_

I proceeded to tell them as to how I was once human, but I found several details were harder to remember, but I was able to give them most of what had happened in what I assumed was a previous life.

After I finished Brom rubbed his chin and Eragon leaned back against Saphira's belly.

"So, you were human? Interesting. How did you get here?"

_Honestly I've no idea. I do hope however that I was able to shed some light on my, erm, less draconic qualities. I do know that I am slowly starting to loose memory of my home though._

_Loose memory, why?_

_If I knew why I would try to put a stop to it. My memory is not what is most important here, my concern is you Saphira._

Eragon looked over, "Why's that Fayathon?"

Brom and I looked at each other, and he nodded. _She's the last female, if she dies so does the race of dragons. I have appointed my-self as her protector, and by extension, you._

"Saphira... You're the hope of an entire species?"

_I guess, I really don't want to think about it, it's a bit much._

I yawned, _If we're done I suggest we get on the road again, sitting still is inviting trouble._

We set off once again, Brom and Eragon on foot, Saphira and I in the sky.

We stopped some time later. Saphira and I had found a clearing that was a ways off of the road, so that we would remain undisturbed for the night. We took turns with the watch, and the night passed uneventfully.

I was awakened by Eragon for my shift, pre-dawn. I shook my head and yawned.

_Boring tonight?_

"You'd better believe it."

_Be thankful, an eventful night means trouble for us all, the quiet ones are going to be few and far between, I think._

"Well, I'm going to get some shut-eye, while I can." He yawned and rolled over.

_This is going to be a loong trip._

I started to pace to stay awake. I was glad I got the last shift on watch, it meant that I didn't have to wake up again. That morning, Brom and Eragon packed up camp. I watched and waited for them to finish.

_He's going to need a weapon Brom._ The old man turned, and grinned.

"So he will, and I have just the thing."

Eragon looked over to Brom, who was unwrapping an oddly shaped bundle. "Brom, what are you doing? I thought we were packing to leave."

Brom finished unwrapping the package, and turned. He was holding a beautifully wrought sword. The sheath was a deep red, and I suspected that the blade was the same, I had seen one of these particular swords, Oromis had one, it was a Rider's blade.

_You're dragon was red?_ I asked Brom privately.

_No, she was a beautiful blue, like the one before us. This was not my blade. How did you know that this was a Rider's blade?_

_I've seen one._ I said smugly.

His head snapped around, a look of bewilderment on his face. _You've seen one!? How?_

_Do not say anything to Eragon, I want to surprise him when he gets to Ellesméra. I will tell you more later, if we have a moment to speak privately. I believe that he is growing suspicious._ I gestured at Eragon.

"What's that sword Brom?"

"This, Eragon, is a Rider's sword. Normally it would match your dragon's scale color, but this is an exception. It fits more for you to have it than me." Brom handed the blade over and Eragon slowly drew the blade. It looked heavy, but well balanced from the way he held it.

"What's this strange mark on the blade and sheath?"

I took interest in this, I had spent some time researching the Riders and knew many of their crests.

_I believe that is the personal crest of the Rider. Let me see it._

Eragon flipped the blade to a position that I was able to see more easily. I recoiled at the symbol, for I did recognize it.

I glared at Brom and said privately: _This was Morzan's blade! How the hell did you get it!?_

He looked at me in surprise. _Say nothing! He needs that blade, that much I know. As for how I got it, I will say later, when we have our little chat, it appears that we have much to discuss._

_Keep that blade close Eragon, I have a feeling that it will serve you well._

We finally set off on the true beginning of our journey. Brom and Eragon on foot, of course, Saphira and I in the air, keeping watch for trouble.

_Hey Brom, where exactly are we heading?_

_We're going to the Varden, they are the only ones that can house us safely, save the Elves. I must train Eragon to be a Rider before he gets to the Elves though, we had an agreement._

_The Varden? I hope they let me in, as I don't have a Rider and they have no reason to trust me, I've heard things about the Dwarves._

_Don't worry, we're not headed there quite yet, I want to teach Eragon and Saphira as much as I can before we get there._

_So, we're taking the scenic route?_

_Something like that._

_Well, where to first?_

_We need to head for Yazuac first, we'll need supplies, and we obviously can't get them in Carvahall._

_Alright, me and Saphira will stay close, call if you need help._

_Will, do. It's good to have another watching our backs._

Alright, I don't think it's my best, but there's the next chapter. I hope to be up to par next time. Until then R/R, it'll help me improve as a writer.


	11. Chapter 11

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Ten:

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write, I had to say something about being on a roll to a friend and then BAM! Writer's block! Anyways better late than never. Onward!

* * *

There was something nagging at me.

_Brom, do we even have the supplies to get to Yazuac in one shot?_

He didn't answer immediately, instead he dug around in his packs. I could see the frustration in his actions.

_No, I didn't grab one of my packs, we'll have to make a side stop._

_Well, isn't Therinsford around here close? It'd also be a good place to look up info as to the lair of the Ra'zac, I've got my score to settle with them, and I'm sure that Eragon wants blood._

Brom nodded, _I bet, he was pretty upset about his home and his family. It's a good thing that his cousin was out of town._

_At least he has family left, and Saphira._

Brom and Eragon continued on beneath Saphira and I, I supposed that Brom was passing some information as to dragons or the Riders.

I flew silently for a while, letting myself get caught in flying. I drifted off in my mind, keeping a light watch on the road, mainly so I didn't lose Brom or Eragon. I was jolted out of my reverie by Saphira.

_You ok? You kind of look lost._

_Huh? Oh just thinking._

_What about? You looked pretty happy._

_My first flight. This is a magical experience to me Saphira, I lived twenty two years as a human, longing for the sky, and when I became a dragon, I knew that I would have it. My first flight was, freeing, to say the least. I finally had part of what I always wanted._

_Part?_

_Flight was only one part of my dream, the rest, is unimportant right now._

She looked back toward the two Riders below us and snorted.

_He should be riding me, not walking like some common human._

I chuckled, _He is human remember, and I was once too. Besides, didn't your scales cause the injuries on his legs? He needs a saddle before he can ride you._

She snorted again, _Still..._

I had a sudden idea, _Hey Brom?_

_What?_

_Is there any way to get a saddle made for Saphira? She would rather fly than watch you two walk._

_She cannot carry us both, but a saddle is possible, I will try to get the materials to make a light one in Therinsford._

_She'll be happy to hear that._

I relayed the information to Saphira, who then became very excitable. I watched in amusement as she performed various aerial acrobatics.

_Don't wear yourself out, it's a long drop from up here._ I said with some amusement.

_I'm just glad that he'll be riding me instead of walking the whole way._

_I wouldn't count on that, Brom has no dragon, and he needs to train Eragon in swordsmanship._

She stopped looping and glared at me. _You had to ruin the moment didn't you?_

I grinned, _It's my thing. You realize that he has to learn to ride on you anyways, right?_

She returned to her antics, causing me to laugh even more.

Beneath us I noticed a little town.

_We should land nearby, just in case, stay low and follow me._

I dove toward the ground and rocketed toward the town. I picked a spot that was just out of sight of the walls, but close enough in case trouble arose.

_Fayathon, I'm headed into town with Eragon, we'll return with the supplies, where are you?_

_We'll be to the west of the town, near enough to the gates._

_Thanks, stay there unless we call._

_Can do._ I laid down and got comfortable, I figured it would be a while.

I had dozed off, but awoke with a start, I could tell something was off.

_Brom, what's up?_

_Some idiot is charging us to cross the bridge into town. Give me a minute._

I waited for him to contact me again, and when he did he was elated.

_That idiot had so much money on him, this will make things much easier._

_You killed him?_

_No, just cut his purse._

I chuckled, that was a smart move, even if I didn't approve of stealing.

_I bet he's pissed._

I heard him laugh over the link, _You could say that._

Saphira cocked her head, _What's so funny?_

_Brom pulled a nasty little surprise on a common thief._

_Oh?_

_Let's just say money isn't going to be a problem for a bit._

I laid my head back down, and promptly fell back asleep.

_Fayathon? FAYATHON!_

My eyes snapped open, _WHAT!?_

Saphira cringed, _Not me, I think it's Brom calling._

_Brom, what do you want?_

_We've got horses, and supplies, where are you?_

_I told you west of town_

_I'm having trouble finding you, you're a little tough to locate._

I sighed, _Fine, here's another._

I sent him a mental flash of our location.

About half an hour later, they both rode into camp.

_So, how was town?_

Brom hopped off of his new horse and started to set up camp, he looked really happy. "We've acquired these horses for the trip-"

Saphira interrupted him with a snort and a large cloud of smoke, _Eragon will be riding me, not some common farm animal._

I chuckled, she obviously didn't recall what I had said earlier about Eragon needing to train.

Brom glared at her. "As I was saying we have horses, enough supplies to last us a while, and I got a fair price on some leather. He won't be able to ride you all of the time Saphira, I have things that I must teach him on the ground, and that's much easier when he's actually on the ground."

Eragon's face paled.

_Are you afraid to ride your own dragon Rider?_ I asked somewhat bemusedly.

"You would be too, if your first flight was as bad as mine was!"

_I recall a lot of falling on my face when I was learning, and long drops really hurt, be thankful she didn't try to fly with you on her back the first time!_

_You have to ride on me sometime little one, it is your duty as a Rider._

Eragon shuddered.

_I think it may be wise to wait until his legs heal though, no sense in irritating them further._

Saphira snorted again, more smoke billowing out of her nostrils.

Eragon cocked his head, "Brom, why can't she breath fire?"

_She's not old enough, my first flame came shortly after my sixth month._

Brom hadn't even looked up, he was busy unrolling the leathers that he had gotten in town. "Saphira, I need to get measurements on you, please hold still."

He took a few measurements and set to cutting the leather into the pieces of a rough saddle.

"Eragon, you may want to pay attention, you'll have to do this yourself one day."

Brom and Eragon got to work on the saddle, or rather Brom got to work, Eragon was watching intently. I watched lazily, as I really didn't care, I wouldn't be wearing a saddle for anyone, if I could avoid it.

"So she's not old enough?"

I wasn't really paying attention, so it took a second for what he said to register in my mind. I glanced over, _Nope, she's got a little while left until she can._

I curled up, I figured we didn't have much to worry about. Brom was finishing the saddle up as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Saphira was twitching with excitement when they finally finished with it, she was eager to fly with her Rider.

"Alright, let's see how this fits." Brom stood up and walked next to Saphira. She stood up so he could get the saddle on properly, it fit, but I could tell it was a bit loose.

"I've made it a little loose so that you will be able to grow a bit before it needs to be replaced, it fits well for not having the proper tools on hand."

_Thank you Brom, now little one, how about a flight?_

Eragon's face paled.

_Maybe tomorrow Saphira, it's late, and I really don't want to have to catch him when he falls._

I honestly didn't think Eragon could have gone paler, but he did.

She snapped at me, _You have a horrible sense of humor, you know that right?_

_Yeah, I try._ I redirected my attention to Eragon. _She won't drop you, just trust her, but still I would avoid flying until tomorrow, but that's just me._

_Fine, we will wait one tonight, but that is it._

I chuckled and whispered to Eragon, _I don't think you have much choice in this, my friend._

Saphira glared at me, _What's so funny?_

_Oh, nothing._ I curled up to go to sleep, while Brom and Eragon set up camp and ate.

A/N: Yes, I am that big a smart-ass, so expect a lot of Fayathon's humor to be as such. Looks like I may have my stride back, but don't hold your breath. Anyhoo, R/R would ya? Makes me a happy writer.


	12. Chapter 12

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Eleven:

I awoke early the next morning. The fire was dying down, just embers remained, Brom was sound asleep next to the fire, and Eragon was curled up under Saphira's wing. I smiled inwardly at the sight, they were a good match-up. I slowly stood and stretched, yawning loudly. I shook the sleep from myself and looked around.

Saphira stirred a little and opened her eyes. _You should have stayed awake just a little longer, you missed all the fun._

I settled back down and looked over, _What do you mean, 'fun'?_

She just started laughing, _You'll see._

Eragon groaned in his sleep and rolled over.

I chuckled, and looked at Brom, who was rousing from the depths of sleep.

_Sleep well, old one?_

"Well, enough, though I suppose that it will be one of the last times that we can camp out worry free like that."

_Right, so what did I miss last night?_

Brom started laughing, which in turn finally woke Eragon up.

"Saphira, let me out."

Saphira opened her wing up and let her battered Rider out. I gave him one look and cracked up. He was covered from head to toe with bruises.

_W-w-w-what happened to you?_ I managed to get out.

Eragon glared at me, "Brom decided that swordsmanship should be taught in the harshest manner possible."

Brom chipped in, "I wouldn't be so hard if I didn't think you could take it."

_Eragon, you know purple really isn't your color right? Try a little harder next time, and maybe you won't look so ridiculous._

Eragon's face went beet red, at least where there weren't any bruises obscuring the natural colors of his face, which only made me laugh harder.

_You look so, so, yeah, there isn't a proper word to describe how funny you look right now!_

Eragon turned away and started packing up camp. I noticed that some of his movements were slower, and he was walking with a slight limp. I suspected that he had been a touch overconfident and Brom had wt him straight.

_Geez, Brom. You did a number on him._

"That's what he gets for thinking that age will slow me down."

_Next time try to teach him how to block with his sword though, which reminds me, how do swords bruise?_

"We sparred with sticks, not actual blades. Do you take me for a fool, I might have killed him that way."

_That makes sense._

Brom and Eragon quickly packed all of the camp up and saddled the horses. Brom mounted his horse and I took to the sky, but Saphira refused to let Eragon near his horse.

_Saphira, we need to get going._

_He's riding ME today, not that farm animal, we belong in the sky together!_

_Eragon, you did say tomorrow, yesterday, which means today, or something like that._

I could see him hang his shoulders in defeat. Brom hopped off his horse and helped Eragon saddle Saphira again. Eragon slowly got up in his rightful place, and Saphira took to the sky. I hadn't seen her this happy since, well Brom agreed to get her a saddle.

I watched the young Rider and dragon on their first flight together and sighed. I knew that they would be very happy in the many years that they had ahead of them. It saddened me a bit to know that I would never have that particular kind of bond, one that was absolute and nothing, save death, could break. I shook my head, on the other hand I didn't have to have my life force bound to someone either. I looked at it as a pay-off.

Brom rode off with both horses in tow, and Saphira and I followed.

Eragon rode on Saphira for a while, and they spent most of the time just enjoying each other's company, and learning more about each other. Brom and I used this time to go over things that we didn't particularly want Eragon and Saphira to know yet.

_So, how did you come by Morzan's sword?_

_That was a bitter fight. He killed my Saphira, and with that I lost a great deal of who I was. I wandered, deep in despair seeking nothing, wanting nothing but death. I became enraged at him and eventually sought his destruction. When we finally met I fought him fiercely, not caring if I lived afterwards, only that I killed him in the process. I attacked with a ferocity that he did not know how to deal with and eventually struck him down. I felt no remorse until I had dealt the final blow, and his dragon let out it's death cry._

_So you took his sword and then what?_

_I left in search of a new life, I wandered and eventually settled down in Carvahall. I was determined to set my wrongs against dragons right, by training the next Rider, and teaching him the ways of old, and honor. Now how did you know that Zar'roc was Morzan's sword?_

_I've seen his crest before._

_Where by chance, the only ones that know it are the king's most trusted men, the Varden, and the Elves._

_I hatched in Du Weldenvarden, and was quickly collected._

_Collected, by who?_

I grinned, _Gleadr._

I sensed his shock. _You mean, Oromis is still alive!? Why hasn't he come to help the Varden?_

_He can't. His magic is waning and he is dying. He waits for the next Rider to train. He must remain in the capital._

_So Eragon will be safe in Du Weldenvarden, we must go there immediately._

_No, I have to find Arya first, and I cannot leave Saphira alone, not until she is safe, and the Varden need her and Eragon more than the Elves do right now. We must take them to the safest place that they will be of the most use._

_I suppose that you're right in this matter, the Varden need to be encouraged, and what better than a friendly Rider to do so?_

Saphira and Eragon had stopped their mid-air antics to see if they could pick up on our conversation.

_You know that if the information that we were discussing pertained to you at the moment we would have let you in right? That was private, so please ask before trying to butt in._

They both looked away a bit shamefully. _Sorry, we just wanted to know what was so interesting._

I shook my head, and chuckled, _Like I said ask next time, I will tell you what I can when you do. It is good to have questions, but to ask them is better._

* * *

We traveled for a few days, Brom teaching Eragon swordsmanship every night, and Eragon flying with Saphira at least once a day, until we came upon Yazuac. Saphira and I landed a ways from the town, to avoid detection and Brom and Eragon rode into town to pick up provisions.

Saphira and I settled just out of sight of Yazuac, just in case we were needed. I had a bad feeling, I had noticed a plume of smoke rising from the center of town and had alerted Brom and Eragon to it, they went in armed and prepared for trouble. I shifted uncomfortably as we waited.

_Something's bothering you._

_Ya think? I don't like the fact that it looked like they had a giant bonfire in the middle of town, it just doesn't set with me._

_Brom will be more than capable to handle any trouble._

_At least until I get there. Then it's my problem_

I tried to rest, and put my worries aside, but to no avail. Fortunately I was wound like a spring by the time I heard Brom's voice.

_Fayathon, you and Saphira get here NOW! We've got Urgals, and they got the jump on us._

I snapped my head up and roared.

_Saphira, trouble! Let's go!_

I took flight, low and fast towards the town, keeping my speed up and myself low enough to avoid getting shot at. I rocketed towards the town with Saphira hot on my tail. When I got there I flared back to land right behind two Urgals that had Eragon cornered in an alleyway. I roared a challenge and distracted them, if only for a second. What I saw next I thought to be impossible, based on what Oromis had taught me of the Riders. Eragon leveled his bow at the Urgal closest to him and uttered one word: Brisingr.

The arrow flew true, right into the back of the lead Urgal's head, and when it hit it exploded, killing both Urgals at once. I looked to the young Rider in shock, and watched as he passed out from expending to much energy with his first spell.

_Brom! Saphira! Eragon's down! _I yelled frantically, I knew I wouldn't be able to help the Rider.

Saphira pushed me aside and snaked her head into the alley and carefully brought her Rider out. Brom ran up, and took survey of Eragon's condition.

_Brom, you help him, Saphira stay close in case he needs you I'm going to scout the area and make sure that there are no more Urgals._

They both nodded at me and I turned and took flight, scanning the area for disturbances. I was unable to locate any more Urgals so I returned to Eragon and Saphira's side.

_Brom, how is he?_

"Other than he's a damned fool, he'll be fine, he's just worn out. It's curious to see a Rider use magic at such a young age, he will do great things I imagine."

_Brom, what happened?_ The sapphire dragoness next to me asked.

"He used magic, one of many talents that a Rider has, only he used it without fully comprehending it's consequences. If he had used a bit more power he may have killed himself. You see, magic draws for one's physical strength and if you use to much you will pass out, be rendered comatose, or even die"

_Brom, I think that you need to teach him how to use magic, so that this doesn't happen again. I cannot protect him from his own ignorance._

"To true Fayathon. Very well, I will begin teaching him as soon as possible, but for now let's set up so he can recover."

_I imagine that one of the homes around here will do, and I would suggest snooping around for supplies, it would be a shame to pay for something that we don't have to._

Brom hauled Eragon into one of the less desecrated houses and set him in one of the beds, Saphira and I stood guard out in front of the building and Brom set out to explore the town and gather anything useful to us.

I shook my head, _You're Rider is full of surprises, you know that right?_

Saphira shot me a smug look, _I think I chose well. I just how he doesn't try that again soon, he nearly scared me to death._

_Yeah, me too. I thought for sure that he was going to over-do that spell. He's going to be quite a handful._

* * *

A/N: Alright, another chapter down, and another skirmish fought. R/R to let me know what you think. Until next time guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter 12:

We waited until Eragon had come to, which ended up being a few hours later, making travel impossible, as night was falling.

"Ugh, my head. What happened, I feel like I got kicked by a horse."

I shook my head and looked inside the little house that we had set up as camp.

_You are a damned fool using that which you don't fully understand. A lucky fool, but a fool none the less._

"What are you babbling about Fayathon."

Brom leaned forward in the chair he was resting in. "He's talking about magic Eragon. You used it on instinct, without proper knowledge."

Eragon went to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down by Brom.

"Stay there a bit, you may not be fully recovered."

"I used magic? How...?"

"It is one of many traits that are not widely known about Riders. Every one of them has magic, and is more powerful than even the best of magicians, because of their dragons. The magic is born of dragons, and is focused through the Rider."

"So, I can do magic?"

"Yes, with training, what you did could have killed you, but it appears that you are a little harder to die than most."

"What exactly happened?"

_You got cornered by two Urgals, I was hoping to get them to fight me so you could flee, so I roared a challenge at them, then you went and blew them up._

It took a second for that to register with him. "Blew them up?"

_Yeah, blew them up, they exploded, after you shot them of course, you infused your arrow with power._

"Eragon, what word did you use to do that?"

"Erm, I don't really remember, it's all a blur."

_Brisingr. That is the word, I heard it, and this still doesn't add up for me, you shouldn't be able to use magic yet..._

"Brom, what's brisingr?"

"Brisingr is the name of fire in the Ancient Language of the Elves."

"It's another way to say 'fire'?"

"Not really, it is the only _true_ way to say fire, it is its real name."

"I'm not sure I follow."

Brom sighed, "I'll explain the best I can. Everything has two names, the common name which is what it is referred to as, and its true name, the one by which its nature is revealed. The true name is what it is, not what we call it. It is in this language that we can command things in, and thus is magic. On an interesting note, one cannot lie in this language either."

"So fire is 'brisingr'. What else can you teach me? What magic do you know? Can you speak the Ancient Language?"

Brom chuckled at the barrage of questions, "It appears that you are feeling better, and to answer your questions: I do know the Ancient Tongue, I will teach you magic, at least what I can, and I will instruct you in the proper uses of magic."

Brom reached down and picked up a single pebble. "Sit up and hold out your hand."

Eragon did so and Brom deposited the stone in his hand. Eragon cocked his head in confusion.

"You will raise this stone out of your hand and keep it in the air for as long as you can. The words that you need are _stenir reisa. _Translated it means 'stone rise'. Reach within to your magic and use it to perform this task, it will help you judge your strength and manage your power."

Saphira and I watched intently as the young Rider focused and attempted the spell, to no avail. He tried repeatedly with the same result. Brom stopped him after several attempts.

"Eragon, the words by themselves will do nothing, you must find the reservoir of magical energy inside, and release it."

Eragon tried time and again, eventually getting it right and floating the pebble a few inches above his hand. The effort exhausted him, so Brom set up the house to stay in for the night. I curled up in the street in front of the house and Saphira curled up right next to the entrance to the home.

Dawn came early the following morning. I woke up with the sun right in my eyes.

_Aw, come on! I just want to sleep._

I ended up covering my eyes with my wings, to try to get back to sleep. I ended up jolting awake when Saphira grabbed my tail in her mouth and drug me away from sleep.

_Alright I'm up! Gimme back my tail!_

Brom and Eragon were already busy, saddling up the horses, and securing their non-essentials in Saphira's saddle.

Brom pulled out a map, and laid it out on the ground.

"This is the route that we'll be taking." He said while tracing his finger along the map. "We need to get to the Varden quickly, and-"

"Brom, what about the Raz'ac? They killed my uncle and left me homeless. We have to kill them."

"Agreed that they should die Eragon, but we don't know where they are, and you are not strong enough to take them out, not yet."

Eragon's face darkened. "I still have to try"

_You know that they are elite agents to the Empire right? They will have immunity to laws and the guards will fight alongside them. The only way to take them down is with a bit of subterfuge. We have to account for their strength and strike when they are not at full power. Knowledge will prove to be their downfall._

Eragon's face lit up a bit, "You mean that you're with me on this, Fayathon?"

_Of course, they did try to kill me, after I proved to be to much a hassle to capture. If it hadn't been for Brom I might have ended up losing my leg._

Brom looked up from the map. "Fayathon, I think that you've just set us on the right track against them. I had forgotten about that wound on your leg, it had Sither oil in it. A rare form of an even rarer oil."

Eragon cast a puzzled look at the old Rider. "What are you talking about Brom?"

"Sither oil is used by jewelers to preserve pearls and other items that are damaged over time by the air, but a small alteration in how it is made and it becomes a highly corrosive agent that will eat through anything organic, like scales for instance, but it will simply stay inert on anything inorganic, like a blade."

_That's a dangerous little trick that they have, but I fail to see how this is going to lead us to them._

A look of realization dawned on Eragon's face. "Of course, if we can find out who trades in the oil we can find who buys it and where it went!"

"And from that information we can find where they are based at."

Brom looked over the map again and tapped a seaside city. "We'll head here first, the port of Teirm. I have a contact there that may be able to help us track down Sither oil shipments."

_That's a ways out of the way Brom._

"I'm aware of that Fayathon, but an opportunity to take out the Raz'ac is too good to pass up. I thought that you had a score to settle with them, right?"

_Yeah, I'm just not ecstatic about giving them another chance to knife me with that oil again, it hurt for days even with your aid._

Brom nodded, "Remember though, you'll have the element of surprise this time, and that accounts for something."

I was a little nervous about trying to assault the same things that had almost taken out one of my legs in the span of a single attack, I remembered how much faster they were from me and how quickly I would have been overwhelmed if I hadn't been able to clear the treetops and flee. I shook my head, I had friends now, and that tipped the scales in my favor very easily.

_Alright, lets hunt the Raz'ac, then head for the Varden. I guess that we're headed for Teirm then?_

"That's the plan. We'll gather what information we can there and form our next move when we have the information that we're looking for."

Brom rolled up the map and tucked it back into his pack. I stood up and stretched, flexing my wings.

_Alright, let's get a move on! We're wasting time!_

With that I leapt into the air and took off in the general direction of Teirm.

A/N: No I didn't forget the Ra'zac, if anyone was thinking that. Like I said, I'm going to tweak the storyline a bit to work for me. I just hope I do it right. R/R to let me know what you think so far though.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It occurs to me that I have been neglecting my duties as an author, so sorry for the long wait, enjoy.

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Thirteen:

I flew in relative unease, I was not happy about attacking the Raz'ac, but Brom was right, it had to be done. I sighed in frustration.

_What's wrong Fayathon?_

I looked back at Saphira, who was flying a little behind me.

_Nothing, it's just that these things are crafty, and I almost didn't survive. If I hadn't been as fast to think as I had been I would most likely have been forced into service with the king._

_What happened?_

I sighed again, returning my sight to the road ahead, to warn Brom and Eragon of any danger that might come.

_I was sleeping in a small clearing near where Eragon found your egg when they found me, I had chosen a spot to stay based on the fact that I blended in well with the foliage and didn't count on anyone even being around. I was awoken by the most horrendous stench though, turns out it was them, they are very easy to track by scent, but it isn't very pleasant. I sensed a malevolent aura from them, I could tell that their intents were impure with me, so I led them to believe that I was still asleep. One attempted to get a noose around my neck, but I sprung into action, and tried to bite him, I don't know if it was a blessing that I missed though, they must taste awful._

She snickered at my last comment.

_Anyways, the clearing, if it could be called that, wasn't large enough for me to even try to take flight, and I wasn't about to try to fight cornered, even if they are smaller than me, I figured that they would be an even match for me on open ground, no less in a cramped forest._

_So how did you get away?_

_I was able to attack twice, once with my tail, which gave me valuable information on their speed, I cannot hit them if they see it coming, they are incredibly fast. My other attack was aimed at the one in front of me, I razed a small area of the forest with a sweep of my flames, again missing, but I wasn't really trying to connect that time, I used it to clear a space for me to get airborne._

_You ran after two attacks? That doesn't inspire confidence in your abilities to protect me or my Rider._

_I ran from a fight that I would not win, there is no shame in that, as long as you do not compromise your end goals. My end goals are not to fight the Empire by myself, they are to see you and Eragon safe, and to recover Arya._

She cocked the draconic equivalent of an eyebrow. _Who's Arya?_

I hesitated, not wanting to reveal to much information, _She was the one carrying your egg, until your Rider was found, when she is rescued ask her for her end of the story, if she is killed, I will tell you what I know, but know it is not my place to tell other's stories. When you and Eragon are safe I will ask Brom to accompany me to save her. If we loose you two, then her sacrifices and the sacrifices of countless others will be in vain, and the king will never be dethroned._

* * *

We traveled for several days, Saphira and I far up in the sky, as to avoid being spotted by any passersby Eragon and Brom together on the ground below, as path weary travelers, which wasn't far from the truth. I spent most of the time teaching Saphira some of the things that Gleadr had taught me, the intricacies of flight, how to fight against another dragon mid-air, and the such. She was a gifted flier to begin with, but I could only teach so much.

Saphira and I had gotten far ahead of Brom and Eragon, again, because their horses could not hope to match our speed, when I spotted Teirm.

_Looks like we made it, I bet that's Teirm._

Saphira scanned the area and spotted it too. She sighed.

_What's with you?_

_It's just that Eragon will be in the city for who knows how long, and won't even get to spend any time with me. It's not right for a Rider and dragon to be separated for any lengths of time._

_You feel a bit neglected, right?_

_A bit, but I know that it's necessary for him to do this._

I grinned, as best I could, and spotted a place to stay for the both of us, _You know, at least you aren't alone out here, we can keep each other company._

She brightened a bit at the prospect.

_I can teach you what I know of draconic lore, and other skills that you will need when your Rider isn't with you._

We landed a ways from the city and claimed a small area of the forest to ourselves. We were close enough to be of assistance if needed, but far enough to not be spotted by the guards on the walls.

I contacted Brom as soon as we were settled.

_Hey, we've found a place outside of the view of the guards to stay, any idea how long this stay will be?_

_No idea, just stay out of view of the city, and we'll be fine. We're meeting up with another member of the Varden here, we can trust him._

_Glad you think so._

I broke contact, I was a little uneasy, but it wore off soon enough. I sighed, unhappy about being on the sidelines.

_Now something is bothering you, what is it?_

I laid down and nestled my head into my forepaws.

_I just wish sometimes I was still human, I could be helping right now. I'm just not used to being forced to hide because of what I am, it's a little bothersome._

_And I am glad that you are not human, I have a companion that is my own kind, and I get someone to be with, when my Rider is away._

I sighed again. I had been a dragon for how long, I wondered, a year and a half now? I had adjusted easily enough to the new set of rules that my body had, flying came easy, hunting took some getting used to, and breathing fire, when I had gotten that I was overjoyed, it proved that I was indeed a _dragon_, not something that just anyone could say.

_What's on your mind now?_

_Reminiscing._

_About?_

_All the things that I've learned here in Alagaësia, the things that I've seen, and the things that I've done. I don't know anyone that can claim that they've become a dragon, let alone have it be true._

She nestled down, seeing that talking might be all that would be happening for the next little while.

_You're a human at heart still, aren't you?_

_What do you mean?_

_You still feel human, and wish to return to being one, right?_

I shifted uncomfortably, _You know, I don't know. Being like this came with an unnerving level of comfort, it was like I __**knew**__ how to be a dragon, without anyone really telling me, but I still know what it's like to be human and I miss it, to a degree. The ease at which I took to the air is proof enough for me that I was meant to be, at least for some small time, a dragon. I don't know if I'll ever turn back, but if I don't it won't bother me that badly._

She fell silent, mulling over what I had said. I used the time to contact Brom, they should have been in the walls by that time.

_Brom, you having any problems?_

_None, at all, why?_

_Curious. I'm wondering how long that this will take._

_Depends on if we can get in to the records easily or not. We haven't made contact with my friend, I still have to find his house._

_Well, I'll butt out and let you look then, keep me updated, would you?_

_Alright, I can do that._

I settled in for what I assumed would be a relatively long and uneventful stay.

A/N: I know it's a bit short, but I've got more coming, I just don't know when. I'll try to be faster next time. Anyways, R/R please, and thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Fourteen:

I had contented myself to curling up and preparing to loaf the day away when I was disturbed by Saphira.

_Fayathon?_

_Yeah?_

_I was wondering, what was it like?_

_What was what... Oh you mean being human right?_

She nodded. _I find it strange that you were not always a dragon._

I chuckled, _You're not the only one that thinks that way. I find it odd myself to be honest. What exactly did you have in mind?_

_Where are you from exactly, what's your family like, what was your life like, before all of this._

_I don't know where I'm from, well not in relation to anything here anyways, my family, and life..._

I sighed.

_What, something bad?_

_Kind of... I'm having difficulty remembering most of my life, I have names, but no faces, and glimpses of locations, that I no longer remember the exact importance of, things like that._

She looked over, _So, you are alone, without even your memories to remind you of who you are?_

_I don't need memories to be me, but I miss my family. I wonder how they're doing..._

I looked up at the sky, hoping to see something familiar there. All I found was the familiar glow of the setting sun, and a few stray clouds.

_I'm going to have to ask Oromis to look into my mind if I want my memory back. _ I thought to myself

I stretched out and yawned. _I'm going to get some shuteye. I don't think that anyone will spot us here. 'Night Saphira._

_Goodnight Fayathon._

I curled up and fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning.

_I wonder what Brom and Eragon are doing. I really don't want to be here very long, _I thought inwardly. Fortunately I had an answer quickly.

_Fayathon, are you awake yet?_

_Yeah, I'm up. What's the situation?_

_We've found where the records are, but it's going to take a few days to get into them, we've got to get past the night guards first._

_Alright, so how long are we planning on being here?_

_A few more days is all. Jeod and I are going into the records house today, for scouting the layout, and we should be able to get in tonight if all goes well. Oh, and Eragon's on his way out, just so you know._

_Sounds good, let me know if things turn south tonight, I'll be happy to pick you up on your way out of town, to get out of here._

_Sounds good Fayathon, I'll keep you updated._

_Thanks Brom._

I heard rustling near me, and turned to see Saphira waking up. She let out a huge yawn and looked over.

_Sleep well? _I asked.

_Very._

_We've got a guest coming up, you know._

_Of course I know, we are linked after all!_

I chuckled inwardly, I had forgotten about how strong their bond was.

She got up and started making her way towards the town. _I'm going to meet up with him._

_Have fun, we should only be here a few more days, tops._

She looked back at me once, before slipping into the forest around us.

I decided to take a short flight, allowing myself some time to mull. I was a little uneasy about my memories slipping, I had almost forgotten about it, until Saphira brought it up again. I shuddered at the thought of loosing my mind, it was unnerving. I resolved to ask Oromis, or Gleadr to help me delve into my mind when I got back to Ellesmera, I wanted that piece of me back.

I shifted in flight, to loop around the town. I was high enough not to be spotted by even the most alert guard, but I didn't want to get to far from the town. I spent most of the day floating on thermals, and generally being bored. I spotted Saphira and Eragon a few times, but I didn't bother them, they had spent enough time apart, I didn't need to bother them.

I spent a few hours floating lazily along when I decided to land and look for something to eat. I dove towards where Saphira and I were staying, pulling up just in time to skim the trees. The backlash of wind that my wings created was enough to frighten some of the game to a run. I herded some deer out of the relative safety of the woods into a small clearing where I would be more able to make a clean kill. They burst forth from the foliage, just as I wanted, and I selected my target, a younger buck, that looked big enough, and made my move. I pumped my wings and shot forward, overtaking him and landed right in front of him. I lunged in quickly and seized him. It was quick and clean. I picked him up and flew back to our little camp spot to eat.

I finished most of the buck, before I realized that I ad chosen a little to big for myself. I sighed, and left the remainder off to the side for if I wanted a snack later.

_Are you going to finish that?_

My head snapped up, I hadn't even heard Saphira get back. _Nope, go ahead and eat what you will, I'm stuffed._

_Thanks, that saves me the trouble of hunting something down for me._

_Don't get used to it, you need to hunt too, it's part of being a dragon._

Saphira snorted, then turned and made short work of what was left of the buck.

_You were having fun._

She looked over, licking the gore off her muzzle. _What?_

_You and Eragon, you were enjoying yourselves quite a bit weren't you?_

_And why wouldn't we?_

_I'm just saying, I could feel the joy emanating from both of you for most of the day._ I said bemusedly.

_It's rare that we get to spend time with each other._

_I know, but it's just until you both are safe from the king. When you join the fight, you will not have to hide like this._

_What makes you so sure that we will fight?_

_Trust me you will, the king needs to be taken down, and you and Eragon are the only ones that can do it. I will help as best I can, but a Rider is necessary for this._

_Why is that?_

_A dragon alone does not hold the magic needed, a Rider focuses the dragon's magic, and the King is a Rider. All Riders are more powerful at magic than anyone else. Eragon is the only one that is capable of taking the king down._

_So it's all up to him, and me?_

_Not all of it, you will have allies. Mind you there are two more dragon eggs out there that are destined for Riders, if we can rescue them from the king then we stand a fair chance._

She laid down nestling her head in her forepaws. I laid down next to her and nuzzled her. _Like I said, you have allies, some that you don't even know about. Besides we won't have to face the king for a while, and you both will be much stronger by the time we do. I won't let him win, no matter what, I've seen what his evil does firsthand. _ My thoughts drifted to Gleadr, and Oromis, both having lost something irreplaceable in the war.

_Thanks, I'm glad we have at least you and Brom to help us._

_Don't forget the Varden, they will be more than happy to help, and the Elves too._

_Elves?_

I winced, I knew that Oromis and Gleadr wanted to keep their existence secret for the time being.

_Yeah, most of the old Riders were Elvish, and they would want to see our numbers flourish as well._

She sighed, _That's if we can contact them when we need them._

I grinned inwardly, _If only you knew..._

I was about to drift off when I had a sense of elation and mild fear hit me.

_Brom? What happened?_

_Oh, nothing, we found the information, and were almost caught by a guard, nothing bad._

I groaned, _If you guys get locked up I'll have to tear the prison down to get you out, do you have ANY idea how hard that is going to be?_

_You're pretty big, I imagine it would be simple._

_You're forgetting the fact that there would be archers peppering me with arrows at the same time, I really don't want to fly looking like a pincushion, it hurts like hell._

_Good point, but we got the information, and will be leaving shortly._

I yawned, _Good I was getting bored._

I heard Brom chuckle over the link, _I could go back and tell the guard what happened, then let you get us out if you're really bored._

_Do that and I'll eat you. I really hate archers._

_Alright, let Saphira know that we plan on leaving in the morning, I'm sure she'll be overjoyed._

I looked next to me, _I know already Fayathon, Eragon just told me._

_I think that Brom forgets that you two share information faster than me and him can._

I yawned again, _Brom, I say we continue this in the morning, on the road, how say you?_

_I couldn't agree more, rest up, we'll be moving quick once the sun's up._

_You will be, I won't, it'll take half an hour to get to where we are to begin with._

_You are one lazy dragon you know that?_

_I've been called worse, and it's not true, I just don't see the point in wasting energy when I don't need to._

I could hear him groan over the link, _Goodnight Fayathon._

_I think I irritated him._ I thought quite smugly.

A/N: Okay, I felt like I owed you guys something for how long it took me to update last time. Enjoy, and more importantly review! Need them to keep me going, and to get better, you know the drill.


	16. Chapter 16

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter 15:

Dawn came and I awoke.

_Morning already?_

I got up and stretched, warming up for a long day in the air. I shook sleep from my limbs, it would still be a while before Eragon and Brom reached Saphira and I, but I was ready to go, I had been waiting around for a little longer than was to my liking and was getting antsy.

I paced the clearing and linked up with Brom.

_You guys ready to go yet?_

_I thought that you were going to sleep in?_

_Can't. I'm anxious to get going,I've been bored out here._

_We're just about ready to leave, I feel a little bad though, Jeod's having some problems here, and we don't have the luxury of stopping longer to help him._

_Perhaps later... We need to get moving though, if he's Varden then he'll understand._

_True, but he's an old friend._

_I've got a feeling he'll be just fine._

I turned my attention to Saphira, who was waking up and stretching out.

_Sleep well?_

_Better than you apparently, I figured Brom would have to stick you with his sword to get you up and moving._

I gave the draconic equivalent of a grin, _I doubt he'd do that, char wouldn't suit his skin type._

_You're horrible, you know that right?_

_So I've been told. _I said, still grinning. _A little off on my sense of humor, but it tends to make me more endearing, that's what I think, anyways._

_Keep telling yourself that Fayathon._

_Okay!_ I said and bounded into the air.

She shook her head, spread her wings and took off after me.

_Brom, we're airborne, and ready to go._ I said, floating along on a thermal I had found.

_We're leaving the city now and headed south, we'll head towards Dras-Leona, an unholy city that has a hellish mountain looming over it, it has a few shipments of Sither Oil shipped there on a regular basis, and is sadistic enough to house the Ra'zac comfortably._

_Great, another city, I don't suppose they let dragons in do they?_ I might have been apprehensive about tackling the Ra'zac, but I wanted to be in the fight.

_You can't be serious, of course they don't unless you look like Shruikan._

I missed a wingbeat, _Brom, you should know me a bit better than that, I know I can't just waltz into a hostile city, it's just not done._

_Well, in any case, you two won't be able to help much, unless we get found out and need to get out fast._

_Great, I love being the contingency plan._ I said with mock enthusiasm.

We traveled onwards to the dreaded city of Dras-Leona. I had heard some disturbing things from the Elves, but most were just rumor and hearsay. I had a feeling that even if we did find the Ra'zac, it would not be as smooth killing them, they were formidable.

_Brom, how exactly are we going to kill these things?_

_When I see them, I'm putting an arrow through their eyes!_ I heard Eragon state, quite vehemently.

_I take it you're a pretty good shot then? _I had not expected a reply from the young Rider.

_One of the best that Carvahall has to offer._

_Good, you'll need that kind of skill, just don't miss, they won't give you another chance to strike._

_I'll keep that in mind._

I snorted, _You're Rider is a bit overconfident, I hope it doesn't lead to another bout of trouble._

_He is young, but he knows his abilities in this matter quite well, he will not fail._

_That's exactly what I wanted to hear._

* * *

The time between Teirm and Dras-Leona was uneventful. We had to stop once to gather more supplies, and met no resistance on the road, all was quiet, until I saw the peaks of the Helgrind in the distance.

_That is one evil place, I can feel it from here. _I said shuddering.

_You must be referring to the Helgrind, the peaks there are said to instill fear in even the bravest of souls. We're getting close._

I started looking for the city, and was able to see it about an hour later. I scanned the area for a good hiding place, eventually settling on some large hills outside of town.

_I found a somewhat decent place to hide, we'll wait until you two are done in the city._

_Be ready for a swift departure, we may be leaving in a hurry._

I landed between the hills that I had seen, it would provide adequate cover from prying eyes for in the town. I started working my claws into the soft earth in frustration. Saphira landed next to me and cocked her head.

_What's with you?_

_Nothing, it's just I don't want to be set on the side for this, I should be in there with them!_

_I would love nothing more than to sink my claws into those murderers, and make them pay for what they've done, but our fight will be elsewhere, that much I am sure._

I paced a bit in the small area that we had that was safe.

_I know, I know, it's just, _ I growled, _so frustrating!_

_We must wait, and we have little choice in the matter._

I growled again. _It still makes me mad._ I settled down in a huff, and prepared for another set of boring days.

_Brom, let me know anything okay?_

_I will, and don't worry I don't want to be here any longer than is necessary, I've got a bad feeling about this place._

* * *

That night passed without event, and gave way to a new day. I awoke early, with a bout of misgiving, but I couldn't place what was wrong. I shifted nervously.

_Something bothering you?_

_Yeah, I can't pin it down though, I've got a feeling something bad is going to happened Saphira._

_Like what?_

_I don't know, and that's the main part of my concern._

I was interrupted suddenly, _Me and Eragon are going to check out the town, and see if we can't find anything out about the the Ra'zac, we might have a new destination by tonight._

_Good to hear, this place makes my scales crawl._

* * *

We heard little from Eragon or Brom for a few hours, in which I paced a nice track in between the hills we were hiding behind, Saphira had simply laid to one side, allowing me my space.

_I don't like this._

My head snapped up as a huge surge of anxiety hit me.

_What was that?_

Saphira was up on her feet, her tail swishing in agitation.

_He found them! Eragon has them sighted!_

_Brom! Eragon has them in his sights._

_Tell him to wait for me, he won't stand in a fight alone with them!_

Saphira stopped moving completely, dread emanating from her.

_What?_

_He missed, they dodged the arrow!_

I snarled, _RUN ERAGON! Don't stand and fight, get out of there, loose them ,regroup with Brom and get out of town, it's no longer viable to take them out here!_

I could feel his panic, and relayed what had happened to Brom.

_I'm heading back to the inn, I'll pack so we can leave quickly._

_Good._

I shook my head. _ I knew that something was wrong. I knew!_

_You couldn't have predicted them dodging that arrow, that was unexpected._

I felt myself clenching and unclenching my claws in a mix of anxiety and anger.

_Brom, what's the status?_

_We're good to go, Eragon just got here, he looks like he's been running hard._

_Not a lot of time to rest, I want you two out of town now._

_Since when do you get bossy?_

_When my gut screams that bad things are going to happen._

_Alright, we're on our way, where are you?_

_We're just outside of town. _I sent him a mental flash of our hiding spot. _Get here quick we need to get as far as possible, quickly._

_Agreed._

It was only about ten minutes that it took them to get out of town. The horses were unsettled and both Brom and Eragon looked winded.

_What happened?_

"I was in the cathedral, and they knew I was there, I don't know how, they just _did_."

_This is bad, any guards?_

Brom grunted "Only the whole damned town! We barely got out of there, I'm surprised that they hav-"

I snapped my head towards Brom, he toppled over, unconscious. I looked around, unable to see the source of the attack, only to hear a light 'thud' as Eragon was hit.

_Where are you cowards?_ I roared.

"Right here, you didn't think we were done with you yet did you?"

If it had been possible, my face would have gone white, the Ra'zac had the element of surprise this time.

_I'm not done with you either!_ I saw one move for Eragon and jumped in his way.

_Saphira, keep them away from Brom and Eragon, I'll take care of them!_

She nodded and started towards Eragon's limp form, just as the other Ra'zac moved in right next to him, dagger gleaming. "One more step dragonssss and he will die!"

I snapped my head around, _No, I have failed..._

The Ra'zac snapped his fingers, and a band of guards appeared with several lengths of chain.

"You will not fight unlesssss you want the boy harmed, do you understand?"

I hung my head in defeat, as did Saphira.

_We'll get out of this somehow, we have to, just don't give them any reason to kill either of them._

I shuddered as they slipped chains over my body and secured me and slipped a muzzle over my snout.

_At least we're alive, and with life comes hope._

_I hope you're right Fayathon._

I saw her chained as I was and did all I could to keep from striking out at everything in anger, I knew rage would get us no-where in our current predicament.

A/N: I'm not dead, I just _HAD_ to have another visit from my writer's block, and the stubborn fool wouldn't leave me alone. At least I've got the feeling for writing back in me. R&R please, and I'll do what I can to get more up sooner.


	17. Chapter 17

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter 16:

I was livid, I shook with rage at the chains that bound me. I had to stay calm, if only for a little, and to keep Eragon and Brom alive. The muzzle they had put on me was designed to keep my mouth shut, but not interfere with my breathing. I took note of that and started trying to formulate a plan. Heard the Ra'zac talking to the guards.

"That will be all, they are sssecure, and will trouble usss no more, return to your posts, the king will be pleased to hear of thisss sssuccesss."

The captain of the guard saluted, and motioned for his men to get back to the town. As soon as they were gone the Ra'zac turned back t me, the stench of their breath filling my nostrils.

"We had no idea that you would be among our prizesss, the king will be mosst pleasssed with us!"

They looked me down, and saw the scar on my shoulder where their knife had cut through my scales. One reached out and ran his hand along it, causing me to shudder.

"I must thank you, I rather like that knife, it smells ever so faintly of your blood. It reminds me that I beat a dragon in a fight."

_If I wasn't bound like this you would be dead. When I get free I will make you suffer._

They laughed, if it could be called that, at my threat, knowing that I was not able to make good on it. I growled smoke rising from my nose.

Eragon started to stir, catching their attention.

"Quickly, before he rousesss!" They moved quickly to him, one pulling a vial from his robe. He uncorked it and poured a small amount in Eragon's, then Brom's mouths.

_You said you wouldn't kill them, what is this treachery? _Saphira demanded.

"This will not kill them, only make it impossssible for them to call on magic, or you for that matter."

_They've been drugged, to make transport easier. We're going to need a lot of luck before the king gets here to make it out alive._

Saphira snapped her head at me, _You don't think the king will kill us do you?_

_Not you, not initially, he'll force you into servitude, me, a wild dragon, he will have no use for. I'll be killed outright._

_Why keep you here then?_

_I wasn't in the plan, no orders were given in regards to me._

Eragon rolled slightly, and noticing he was tied up struggled against the ropes. Brom was realizing he was in a similar predicament. The Raa'zac paid them no heed as they sorted through our supplies, disregarding most things, but stopping when they came to Zar'roc.

One took the blade and held it in front of Eragon. "Such a marvelous blade, unfit for you, maybe our master will let you polish it!"

Eragon was still messing with the ropes, trying to get free, to attack, and reclaim his sword. He glanced around with panic showing in his eyes, which fell on me and Saphira. His look became puzzled as he saw the chains and muzzles on us both.

"They were quite cooperative, once we threatened to kill you."

I heard a low creaking sound from in the darkness that I couldn't identify immediately. I looked around for the sound, unable to see anything. The creaking stopped with a _twang_ and an arrow burying itself in the shoulder of one of the Ra'zac. He screeched in pain, ripping the arrow out and crouching, looking for his opponent. Several more arrows were fired, from multiple positions, forcing the Ra'zac to dodge them and edge farther from Eragon and Brom. One strayed a bit to close to me, and I seized the opportunity to introduce him to my flame. I caught his cloak ablaze and he dropped to the dirt to put it out. They looked at each other and nodded, apparently deciding that this was a fight they couldn't win. They fled back towards the city. One paused turning and threw his knife, right at Eragon.

_NO!_ was Saphira and I's simultaneous cry of horror.

Brom struggled against his bonds, unable to free himself, he instead threw himself in the path of the blade taking th hit for Eragon.

_BROM!_ I roared. I watched helplessly as he laid there unable to even help himself anymore. I was jolted out of my despair by a voice.

"I really don't want to hurt you, but I don't want you to hurt me either."

I snapped my head around to find the source, it was a young man, dark hair, and the general look of a vagabond, and a heavily shielded mind. I tried to probe him, just enough to even speak, but he had been taught how to keep others out, I was unable.

I growled at him, mainly because I was unable to ascertain whether he was friendly or not. He backed away nervously. I looked around for an alternate way to speak to him, Eragon was still out cold, Saphira was in the same predicament as I was, and asking Brom to relay anything was out of the question. Then an idea hit me, I cleared a section of dirt next to me with my tail and wrote, rather sloppily, _Let me in, I need to be able to talk to you._

He watched what I was doing and peered at the writing, a look of surprise coming over his face.

"You can write?"

I nodded, then gestured at my note once more with my tail.

He hesitantly lowered his barriers enough for me to make contact.

_That's a lot better, and I'm so rusty at writing that it would take hours to convey a message. Now explain yourself, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but you come in strange circumstances._

"Well, my name's Murtagh, and I've been tracking the Ra'zac for some time now, I had heard rumor of a new Rider going around, but I wouldn't believe that there were two..." He trailed off. I had done a scan of his general intent as soon as he had lowered his defenses, and noted that he was here to help.

_We've got to get to a safe place, they'll be back soon enough, with reinforcements._

"Right, now let me see here..."

He started unbuckling the chains that bound me, and I could feel them slip off of me. I shook myself to help rid myself of the stiffness that being bound had set me into. I watched him unbind Saphira swiftly, then move to Brom.

"His wound is grave, I don't know if I can heal him."

_Just do what you can, and do it quickly we need to leave._

He removed the blade, and wrapped the wound with one of the rags he had in his pack.

"I don't have medical supplies, so this'll have to do for now."

He loaded our supplies onto the horses and fastened Brom to his. I turned my attention to Eragon, I could feel his mind clearing out of the drug induced stupor. He wrestled with the bonds a bit more before realizing that he would have to break them with magic. He glanced at Murtagh apprehensively, but apparently decided it was better to be free.

"Jierda!" he grunted, snapping the ropes. He stood up slowly, allowing himself to test his legs, before moving, then looked at Murtagh.

"Who are you, and why are you helping us?"

"Lets just say that the Empire is no friend of mine for now, I'll explain more when we get to a safer location."

Eragon nodded, and quickly started to pack our supplies up. With Murtagh's help he lashed Brom to his horse, then mounted his own.

I watched as they prepared to leave. _You go ahead, I'll try to draw them off of you, I'll be in contact shortly._

Saphira looked at me sharply, _What do you mean you'll draw them off?_

_You ever heard of effective misdirection? I'm going to get their attention and give you a clean getaway, then meet up with you later. I'll see you when I can._

I spread my wings and took off towards the town, to scout the force that they were going to send after us. It appeared to be about half of their town guard and the Ra'zac that were gathered to hunt us down. I snorted, they were over confident. I winged lower to the ground and wheeled around, snagging their attention. I started to fly off, in an offshoot of the way that Eragon and the others were headed, and winged low and fast, to make them think that I was fleeing. I pumped my wings and flew until I couldn't see them any more, then dropped to the ground and landed.

_I hope that worked._ I ran at another angle for a time, figuring by the time that the found my tracks we would be long gone, and started to loop around. I found some hills and made use of the recesses between them to stay hidden. I kept my mind open so that I would be aware of them before they were aware of me. I got to what I figured was a safe distance and took off again, slowly looping back towards the direction that they had headed in. I took a roundabout route, to further avoid the patrol.

It took me about three hours to get back to the new campsite, they had holed up in a cave, and were treating Brom's injury when I got there. I landed at the entrance and quickly made my way inside.

_How is he? _I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"The wound isn't healing, I don't know what's wrong." Murtagh said frustrated. "It won't close up at all!"

I sighed, _They use Sither oil on their blades, it makes the wound heal much more slowly, and based on where it is, he might not survive..._

Eragon walked over, his head apparently much clearer than it was when I had laeft. "Move, I'm going to try something." He concentrated, and his palm started to glow. I could feel him building his energy up, and Saphira lending her strength to him, when he released the magic. "Waise heill!"

I watched as Brom's wound closed, but I could sense that it was an incomplete healing, Eragon hadn't the training to heal a wound of thet type or severity.

Murtagh looked the wound over, "That's it? I had heard of the strength of the Riders, but that was impressive!"

Eragon waved his hand dismissively, "I can only heal the surface, the rest is up to him. Even that was exhausting." He leaned on Saphira for support.

I sighed, _We should be okay for the night, I'll sleep at the entrance to the cave to keep watch, you all had better get some rest, we've got to leave early in the morning, before they figure out that I led them away from here._

They all nodded, Murtagh laid out his bedroll and Eragon curled up next to Saphira. I walked to the entrance to the cave and settled down.

We were awoken abruptly by Brom having a seizure. I snapped my head around, brought out of my sleep quickly once I realized what was happening. _Hold him down, he'll hurt himself!_ I shouted to Eragon. He and Murtagh struggled against the old Rider's thrashes until his fit subsided. I sighed, _His life is draining from him, I don't think he will survive this wound._ I shook my head sadly.

We settled down as well as we could the depressing air of one of our companion's fight against the inevitable weighing heavily on our minds. A few hours later Brom awoke, deep in a fever, but coherent.

"Eragon, come here! I haven't much time left, I can feel this wound sapping my strength, and there are things that I must tell you. First: you must go to the Varden, they will help protect you, but be wary there are groups in there that will try to manipulate you, keep your own counsel and trust your instincts, but that is the way of all things. Secondly: I cannot guide you to the Varden now, you must seek out a man in Gil'lead by the name of Dormnad, he will see you to the Varden safely. You must speak these words to gain his trust though." Brom pulled him in close and whispered something inaudible to me in Eragon's ear.

When he was done he laid his head back on the ground. I shuffled nervously, and nudged Eragon's shoulder.

"What?"

_Saddle me, I will give him a peaceful entry into the afterlife._

Eragon looked at me blankly for a second.

_Use Saphira's it should work._

Realizing what I meant he grabbed her saddle and quickly set it on me.

Saphira looked at me, puzzled. _ What are you doing Fayathon?_

_Giving him a gift that no man has received, ever. He was a good friend and I want his last memories to be special._

Eragon grunted as he finished lashing the saddle to me, it was a bit tight, but as they had made it for Saphira to grow into, it fit well enough.

"Murtagh, give me a hand." Eragon lifted Brom off the ground, and between the two of them they managed to secure Brom to the saddle.

I walked to the opening of the cave, getting used to the feeling of someone on my back and spread my wings. I flew away from any sign of civilization, high in the sky, the feeling of absolute freedom rekindling itself in my mind. Brom stirred against the wind on his face and looked around, noting that he was in the air. He turned his attention to me and I heard him say "Thank you", before he rested his head on my neck and went still.

I landed a short while later at the entrance, and allowed Eragon and Murtagh to pull him off, along with the saddle.

_It was the only thing that I could think of to ease him into the next life. He was a good friend._

Saphira and I watched as Eragon and Murtagh packed the camp. I was uneasy, Brom had all this wisdom to share, knowledge of lifetimes, and now it was gone, things were going to get tough.

"Before we leave we need to bury him."

Murtagh looked incredulous at the statement. "We'll get spotted it we do!"

_No, I don't think that we will, and it needs to be done, I'll not leave him to rot in a cave with no identifiers. A burial is needed._

They took him to the top of a close by sandstone hill, and Eragon looked at the ground, forming the commands in his mind. "Moi stenr!"

The earth shifted and raised up allowing them to carefully deposit Brom's body in the new gravesite. Eragon concentrated again and closed the grave over Brom's face leaving a rectangular grave sticking out of the hill. He drew his knife and carefully inscribed an appropriate header into the gravestone.

Here Lies Brom

Who was a Dragon Rider

And like a father to me.

May his name live on in glory.

He stepped away and nodded, it was a proper grave for the old Rider.

I stepped forward and reached out with a claw, moving very carefully I inscribed Brom's personal crest into the stone right under Eragon's writing.

_A final tribute to you old one, may none forget you._

Eragon looked at the symbol curiously. "What is that Fayathon?"

_It's his crest, only fitting that it should be on his gravestone isn't it?_

"How do you know so much about him?"

_I will show you in due time young Rider, for now we have other business to attend to._

Saphira stepped close to the grave and touched her nose to it. She let out a low hum and the three of us watched in fascination as the stone's flat surface turned white, then clear as the whole thing was transmuted into solid diamond. She stepped back, satisfied. The only thing that wasn't a brilliant diamond was where I had inscribed his crest, that was a bright emerald.

I looked it over. _ Now he will be at peace forever. Let us make our way to Gil'lead._

A/N: Sorry about the long update, but this chapter's a lot longer to help make up for it. Anyways, R&R, it makes me happy, and see you next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Seventeen:

We left Brom's hilltop memorial in silence, making our way back to camp. No-one said anything for the longest time, the silence was broken by Murtagh.

"That was _the_ Brom wasn't it, the last of the living Riders, outside of you and the king." He directed the question at Eragon.

"Yeah, he taught me most of what I know. It will be hard to go on without him."

I sighed, i_But we must, no matter the cost._/i

Camp was packed up in relative silence, everyone was downtrodden about loosing such a valuable friend and ally.

We left the cave, Saphira and I on wing, with Eragon and Murtagh riding beneath us.

i_Saphira, keep your eyes open, the king will be intent on capturing us now._/i

She nodded as we winged our way higher, constantly vigilant.

As we neared Gil'lead I started feeling uneasy, I grew restless in my actions and it was apparent to everyone when we stopped just outside of town.

"You okay Fayathon?" I jumped, and looked for who had asked me the question, it was Eragon.

i_I've got a bad feeling, I don't like being this close to any Imperial city, especially one outfitted like this one. It's not a city, it's a fortress, most of the people here are soldiers, not civilians._/iI nervously clawed at the ground with my forepaws.

Murtagh sat there, quiet for a moment, then spoke. "I think it would be wise for you to stay here Eragon, I have contacts in the city that I can talk to to get the information that we need to proceed."

"What if you get caught?"

i_It's better than you getting caught Eragon, besides, you could probably escape easily couldn't you Murtagh?_/i

"That I could, especially since I would be under much lighter guard than you would Eragon."

Eragon slumped in defeat. "You still can't get the information, I need to show Dormnad my hand to convince him to show us the way to the Varden."

Saphira closed her eyes in thought. i_I think I know how to convince him without you being there, I agree with Fayathon it's far to dangerous for you to go in Eragon._/i

She relayed a set of lines for Murtagh to repeat to Dormnad when they met, to convince him of the honesty of the visit. Murtagh took a minute to commit them to memory.

"I'll head down now, with any luck I'll be back well before sundown."

He saddled his horse and rode off.

I settled down, trying to ease my tensions, to little avail. I sighed, a plum of smoke trailing out of my nose.

i_He'll be fine, stop worrying._/i

I sighed again, i_It's not that Saphira, I've just got a bad feeling, and it just won't go away, I think something bad is going to happen soon. Of course it could just be the hundreds of soldiers that are in that city making me nervous._/i

I scanned the area, mainly watching for Murtagh to return, when my gaze fell on Eragon, he seemed out of it, like his mind was wandering.

i_What's got you so intently staring into nothing?_/i

He snapped out of his reverie. "Just a dream, a very odd dream that I've been having."

I shifted and asked, i_What's so odd about it?_/i

"It's got a woman, one I've never seen before, and she's in a prison. Something tells me that she is not only real, but in danger too."

I rested my head on my forepaws. i_That sounds like scrying, but I've never heard of anyone doing that in their sleep..._/i It was my turn to mull things over. Eragon was an oddity, I had learned much from Oromis about the Riders, and magic in general, what I had just been told didn't make any sense, especially for one so young as Eragon. I spent the next few hours wondering what else this young Rider would surprise me with.

I sighed, Murtagh had been gone most of the day, it was getting dark, and we needed to be on our way again.

i_Where is he!?_/i I growled irritably.

I was watching the gates, but nothing had passed through them for the last few hours and I was getting restless. I was surprised as a lone horseman shot out of the gates. It looked like he was running from the whole Imperial army. He looped around and headed straight for our camp. I touched his mind, finding that it was Murtagh I released some of my pent-up tension. He rode into camp, his horse was lathered in sweat, and he was breathing hard.

i_What happened to you?_/i

"I was spotted by someone I know." He motioned towards Eragon, who passed him a waterskin.

i_Will he talk, or is he trustworthy?_/i

He finished his draught on the skin, and snorted.

"It's not i_if_/i he will talk, it's to who." He choked out.

I growled. i_That's not good. Did you at least talk to Dormnad?_/i

He waved dismissively. "That was easy, Saphira's words convinced him that I was legitimate. There's a problem though, he wants to leave in the morning, and I couldn't convince him otherwise."

i_We'll have to wait then, there isn't much choice. We'll just have to be very careful, I wouldn't be surprised to see patrols all over this area for the next little while, hopefully your friend doesn't tell anyone of an importance..._/i I trailed off, this situation didn't sit well with me.

That night we didn't bother with a fire, it was to likely to get us spotted. The air was heavy, and it looked like a storm was rolling in.

I glanced up at the gather clouds. i_Great, I just love getting a downpour on my head._/i

The others looked skyward. "Hopefully it passes us by."

"I doubt that Eragon, it's gathering right above us."

The air already smelled heavily of fresh rain, it drowned out everything that wasn't right in our camp.

i_I really don't like this, I can't smell anything beyond the camp._/i

Saphira sniffed the air. i_I can't smell anything eith-_/i She cut off.

i_What is it?_/i

She sniffed again, i_I don't know, it seems familiar, but I can't place it..._/i

I heard a 'crunch' behind me and swung my head around. i_URGALS! We're surrounded!_/i

I snarled, looking for an opening, somewhere that Murtagh and Eragon could get through to flee.

I swung my tail around, battering some of the Urgals, knocking them off of their feet.

i_Run! I will try to keep the path clear._/i Eragon and Murtagh nodded, and mounted their horses.

They rode for their lives, while I whipped my tail around, clearing the area of Urgals, hoping to stall them long enough to make good on our escape. I was elated when Murtagh was able to break free and head into the brush. I turned my attention to Eragon, who was quickly being surrounded by the Urgals that had regained their composure. Saphira and I roared, and charged, managing to get their attention, hoping to drive them away from Eragon. They responded with spears, making it so we couldn't get to him. He was doing fairly well on his own, and was almost free when one of the Urgals leapt from the bushes besides him, brandishing a club. I saw it coming, and shouted a warning, one that came to late, the blow connected, sending Eragon from his saddle. We watched in horror as the Urgal hauled him off over one shoulder, handing him over to a lone figure that had come out during the fight. The figure turned and started back towards Gil'lead.

I heard Eragon's mental plea before he passed out, i_Run, they won't kill me, but this fight is lost._/i

Saphira roared in defiance of the order, but both she and I relented opting to return and save him with Murtagh's help.

i_TWICE! This is TWICE that I've failed!_/i

I thrashed my tail in agitation, smoke billowing from my nostrils.

Saphira and I had met up with Murtagh after the fight had concluded. He was going over a rescue plan.

"Easy, at least he's alive. We can rescue him still." Murtagh grabbed a small stick and began drawing in the dirt. "Here's the basic layout of the city, and here" he marked the spot with and 'x' "is where the jail is, he'll be held there. I would suggest that we wait until around midnight when they change the guards, then a quick strike and we can flee while they are confused. I'll sneak in, but I need a quick escape route, that's where you two come in."

I nodded, and he laid out a path that would lead us right to the jail with minimal encounters with the guards.

i_I think that a distraction will improve the odds of success here, I will provide it, just let me know when you want to make your move, I'll start raising hell in there._/i

"Don't do anything stupid, the last thing that we need is to have to rescue you too."

I snorted, i_If I get caught don't bother, my life isn't worth Eragon's or Saphira's, but I will be careful._/i

Murtagh went over some of the specifics of the building and where Saphira was to meet him when he had liberated Eragon, I was content to learn where the main sections that the guards were located, to keep their numbers divided.

We waited until nightfall, that's when Murtagh made his way into town. "I'll let you guys know when to start, timing is key here."

We nodded, and settled in to wait.

I was tense, nervously kneading the ground with my claws. I wanted to get this over with as quickly and efficiently as possible.

i_Calm down, you're going to make a mistake if you don't._/i

I snorted, i_I don't think I could screw up what I've got planned._/i

i_And what's that?_/i

i_You'll see when it's time._/i

Alright, another chapter down. Minor note here, _Brisingr_ kinda screwed with my storyline, so I'll probably be taking more artistic freedoms now, as I really don't want to completely overhaul the whole story. Other than that R&R, and remember concrit is always welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Eighteen:

A/N: I'm not real happy about how my last chapter came together, and I've been in a bit of a writing slump. Let's see what I can do about that.

Murtagh had his plan, he was going to sneak into the city and gain access to the prison, release Eragon, and then have Saphira airlift them both out of there to safety. My plan was slightly less complex.

I pawed at the ground _Is he in position yet?_

Saphira shifted nervously, _Not yet, and we have to wait until before the guard changes anyways to attempt this, move to soon an-_

_I know, I screw this whole thing even worse than I already have. I'm not about to do that._

I started pacing, to do nothing more than calm my anger some, and to help pass time, fortunately we didn't have to wait long, it was a little before midnight that Murtagh contacted me.

_Fayathon, tell Saphira that it's about time, you might want to start thinking about whatever you're about to do._

I snorted, _I'm done thinking, I'm moving in, don't pay any attention to the hell I'm about to unleash._

I turned to Saphira, _It's time, stay quiet and unseen, hopefully you guys will get out unscathed._

_What of you?_

_I'm not going to be that lucky, no matter how deluded my thinking in this._

I spread my wings and took off, low to the ground, I let my rage fuel itself on my way to the city walls.

I let loose and earth-shaking roar right before I started my attack, I had no intentions of doing any real damage to the city, I just wanted enough wanton violence that the guards would be forced to deal with me instead of Saphira. I heard a man scream in terror as I made my first pass over the wall, smashing my tail through the upper ramparts, and scattering debris everywhere. I roared again and loosed a torrent of fire on the nearby guard tower, incinerating the occupants, and scalding the stones to the point that they glowed brightly in the night.

"Men, steady! Aim! Fire!"

I heard bowstrings and the whistle of arrows from my side. I turned my attention to where I heard the shots come from, only to have my eyes forced shut to protect them from being skewered with shafts. I felt arrows tear through the membranes on my wings, bounce off my scales, and leave bruises everywhere. I let the pain feed me even more anger, and flew low, towards the men that had just fired at me, they were already readying another volley to loose at me, I was determined not to give them the chance. I spread my claws wide, covering the whole battlement with one pass, shredding, impaling or battering the small complement of men to death. I left not one alive. I turned my attention to the guards that had been roused by my actions and were fully prepared to fight to defend their homes from whatever demon the night had spawned, I growled at the new arrivals, and assaulted them in a manner they were not ready for.

_So long as you fight for the king you will be my enemies. So long as you protect a corruption such as this you will know only death. I offer no quarter to those that imprison my friends, or threaten those that I have sworn to protect. Death is all that awaits most of you tonight, to those that survive, know I am not without mercy, when I return you will surrender or re-live the horrors of tonight, tenfold._

They blanched, the hardiest among them stepped forth. "I protect my home and family, if you are as you say, why do you attack us? What have we done to deserve this?"

I growled noting the small contingent that had come up behind me, and leveling them with my tail in the process. _Murtagh, are you done yet?_

_Not yet, we've hit a bit of a snag._

_What kind?_

_That man that hauled Eragon off is a Shade, I've dispatched him with an arrow though. That and we've added one more to our group, as neither Eragon or Saphira will leave her behind._

I shook my head, _Let me know when you are clear, I'm pretty torn up, most of the guard is here dealing with me._

_We know, what did you do?_

_I'll tell you later._

"Well? You going to answer demon, or should I just kill you now?"

I laughed at the last comment. _You will not be the one to slay me, brave as you are, or is it foolishness? No matter, my business is concluded here, your king took something precious from me, stole it away, I was here with some help reclaiming it. He should know never to steal from a dragon. I leave you with this to think on, will you serve a king that forces you and your families into ruin, or will you help usher in a new age? One choice is certain death for you, the other, I can't say, nothing is certain down that path._

I spread my wings again, wincing from the fresh injuries I had acquired during my fight, and took off as fast as I could. I heard behind me an officer ordering bows to be aimed, but by the time they fired I was out of range again.

I was sore, my wings hurt, and I was still in a foul mood despite the fact that the rescue had been successful. I caught up with everyone and landed outside of camp. Eragon and Murtagh looked up from the new addition to greet me.

"That was stupid, you almost got yourself killed!"

I balked at the vehemence in Murtagh's voice.

_I did that to get them out of there, my life is of little importance in comparison! Though I do wish that had gone a little smoother, I wasn't expecting so many archers so quickly._

Eragon put his hands on my left wing, intent on healing at least some of the damage done.

I growled, _Save your strength Rider, I will heal, and you are in no condition to heal anyone._

He sighed "If you insist, but I will be looking at those wings when I'm more rested.

I snorted dismissively, _Where is the new arriv-_ I sniffed carefully. Inhaling deeply I processed the new smell, it was familiar. I padded over to the bundled figure, and nosed her onto her back, it was Arya. I looked her over, she was pretty beat, it was enough to spark my rage again, I was snapped back to reality by Eragon.

"I've healed what I can on her for the night."

I assumed that she was simply resting to restore her energies and would be functional again in a few days time, but something with that didn't sit right with me. I resolved to find out what was wrong when she awoke. I curled up carefully stretching out my wings to allow the cool night air to flow over my injuries and aid in the healing.

_Fayathon?_

_Hmm?_

_Thanks, for everything. This could have gone a lot worse if you weren't here to help._

_I don't break my promises Saphira, not ever. Remember that._

I let sleep overtake my aching body.

We slept lightly, and awoke early the next morning, our campsite was far enough that the scouts wouldn't find us at night, but we still needed to leave quickly.

I groaned as I awoke, my whole body was bruised and my wings were stiff from staying open all night.

_Remind me that that is a very stupid thing to do next time I say I have a plan._

Eragon looked me over, surveying the damage. "There's a little that I can do to help you, here."

He ran his hand over my wings and whenever he came to an arrow hole he healed it with his magic, leaving an itching sensation where the restored flesh was. I stretched and examined my wings testing them, they didn't hurt from the wounds anymore, but they were still stiff. Satisfied I folded them against my sides.

_Thanks, that'll make travel much easier_. I remembered back to my first lessons on flight, Gleadr had told me that flying with tears or holes in my wings was a last ditch effort only, prolonged stress like that would ruin them permanently, grounding me for the rest of my life. I was fortunate to have a healer with me.

Murtagh looked over at Arya, "So what do we do with her, it doesn't look like she'll wake any time soon."

_I figure either Saphira or myself can carry her._

"I was thinking about using Saphira's saddle, but then she'll get saddle sores similar to what happened on our first flight." Eragon gave Saphira a wry look, she just shuffled her feet and pretended to preen on her wings. I chuckled at the sight.

Murtagh steeped forward, "What if you tied her here?" He gestured to the space between Saphira's two front legs.

_I suppose that will work, it's not really inconvenient for maneuvering or landing either._ I nodded in approval.

"We'll have to check the ropes for fraying and damage every so often, let's get her secure and get out of here."

Murtagh and Eragon carefully lashed Arya to Saphira and broke the camp apart. They mounted up. "We'll head south, towards Surda, we can seek shelter from the king outside of the Empire. Fly close to us in case there is trouble, but stay high enough to avoid suspicion."

Saphira and I spread our wings and leapt into the air.

_We're leaving the Empire, that's good, at least we won't have to hide, like common criminals._

_I don't like it any more than you Saphira, but it is necessary, we can't afford any attention now._

She snorted in disapproval. I understood why she was so unhappy, but it didn't change the fact that we had to stay separated from the others.

I tried to steer the conversation in a more pleasant direction. _I hope that we find the Varden easily, as I understand it they are an enigmatic bunch when it comes to people that they don't know._

_How would you know?_ She eyed me suspiciously.

_I have my sources, I collect what information I can in whatever areas I find myself in, it usually turns to my benefit._ I was struck by an odd thought, what if the Varden didn't know of me, had the elves told the resistance that there was a new dragon in the land, one that stood against the king even without a Rider.

_You've got something on your mind, I know that distant look in your face._

_I'm just wondering if the Varden will even consider letting me in, they might view me as a threat, and I know for a fact that the dwarves don't much care for dragons as a species._

_You think they'll attack you?_

_Doubtful, especially since I'm protecting an Elf, a Rider and another dragon, but they will not trust me I think._

_You worry to much, there will be time to consider this when we get there._

_You're right on that, there's no point in worrying about things I cannot change._

We traveled for most of the day, and stopped before nightfall, we were nearing the Hadarac Desert. We landed and Eragon quickly unbound Arya from Saphira, making sure that the ropes were still in good repair, and that the elf was unharmed.

"Well that worked pretty well, at least that's going for us."

Murtagh was poking absently at the small cooking fire they had, he looked distracted.

_Hey Murtagh?_

"Hmm?"

_What's eating at you, you're a little to quiet tonight._

"A few things, first she-" He gestured at Arya, "has to be pretty important to the king for her to have been locked up in Gil'lead, that's where he takes most of his political prisoners."

_Granted, she's an Elf, what more do you need on that, she was probably being interrogated to so she would divulge the location of the Elven cities so that Galbatorix could finally mount against the Elves._ I wanted to let Arya properly introduce herself, and tell what needed to be of her ordeals.

"Alright, second is I cannot go to the Varden, I know that you plan on heading there, but I will not be welcome there."

_What did you do to anger them against you?_

"I was born." His answer only succeeded in raising more questions.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_Seriously, that's the most deranged reason I've heard for anyone to be hated for._

"It's difficult to talk about."

I lowered my nose even with his head, _I think you had better overcome that difficulty, we all appreciate what you have done for us so far, but if there is something dangerous about you then we need to know, otherwise you become a liability, and I'll not have that._

"I'll tell you if the situation absolutely needs it, and right now it doesn't, just let it be, please?"

There was a pained air to his words, so we left him alone in his worry, instead turning our attention to how to get to Surda without getting captured or killed.

A/N: I hope that this chapter came out better than the last, remember to review and let me know would you guys?


	20. Chapter 20

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Nineteen:

We had been traveling south towards Surda, and our problems weren't getting a lot better. Arya wasn't waking up, and that had me worried, Elves were known for fast recoveries, Murtagh got more antsy the further we went, and we still had no idea where exactly we were headed. Everyone was getting agitated, that much was apparent, especially when we stopped for the night.

_Murtagh, even if you aren't welcome to the Varden you've got to have some idea where they are._

He growled, "I've told you Fayathon, all I know is that they're in the south, either holed up in the Beor Mountains or hiding amongst the populous of Surda. Either way if they find me, I'm in trouble."

It was my turn to growl, _And if you'd just tell us why they hate you we could help you out when we get there!_

"I told you that it would come out if I had no choice but to seek shelter form them, and not before if I can help it!"

Saphira snorted in disdain, and Eragon was getting Arya settled in. I turned my attention to Arya.

_Nothing still?_

Eragon shook his head, "She should have at least done something by now, this is worrying me."

_You're not the only one, give Murtagh a hand with camp, she's not going anywhere._

He got up and walked over to Murtagh, who was busy readying a fire for their dinner.

_Come on Arya, why won't you wake?_ An idea hit me, I might be able to contact her on a subconscious level. I extended my mind to hers, feeling her vaguely familiar presence. _At least she's still somewhat conscious._ I was taken aback by her next actions, she set upon me with her mind, apparently assuming that I was one of her captors.

_Arya! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!_ I lapsed back into the Ancient Language subconsciously.

The attack relented, but I could feel her firmly holding her defenses. _Who?_

_It's been some time princess, I haven't seen you since I came halfway up your leg!_

Realization struck her. _Fayathon, is it you?_

I chuckled, _Yeah, I set out to find you after we had heard word of your disappearance._

_You came after me?_

_You and the egg, which by the way, has hatched, we have a new Rider._

_Really now?_

_Yeah, I'm traveling with him, we came across you by chance._

_Lucky me._

_Yeah, you were locked up in Gil'lead, but after we rescued you we've kinda been wondering why you're still comatose._

_I've been poisoned, the only way to cure it is Tunivor's Nectar._

_That's bad, we're nowhere near Ellesmera, I couldn't even get you there flying straight in time._

_The Varden have the antidote as well, I assume that's where you were headed?_

_Yeah, the Varden need a Rider more than the Elves need another, Oromis can wait to train the boy. Where are the Varden Arya, we need to know._

She sent me instructions in the form of images as to how to reach the Varden's stronghold.

_When you get there speak these words: A warden of the Riders lacks passage. Only speak them in this tongue though, in the common tongue it will get you nothing. Fayathon?_

_Yeah?_

_After this do not contact me again in such a fashion, I am running out of time, unless the situation comes to one where you cannot get me to a healer in time, it is then that I have information that must be passed on._

_Understood, we'll get you to safety._

_Thank you._

I shook myself, it felt as if I had been sleeping.

"What was that?"

_What do you mean?_

Eragon gave me a funny look, "You've been standing in the same spot for the last fifteen minutes or so."

_I was talking to Ayra, _I motioned to her form with my tail. _I have the route for the Varden._

"Really? That's good, where do we have to go?"

_South, and then east, along the Beor Mountains._

"Is there somewhere along the way that I can split off?"

_There should be several, but I don't want you leaving until we're outside of the Empire._

He nodded, "That'll make it easier for me to drop out of Galbatorix's sight."

Eragon pulled a map out of his pack. "Can you show roughly where we're headed?"

I leaned in and took a look, the map was Imperial, and had big sections missing, I could only speculate seeing how the actual location was not included in the map. I moved one of my claws over the map and tapped the section that was closest to where we were going. _This is as close as it gets, from this map, it'll be another day or two after it becomes useless._

Murtagh was watching closely, "Those woods would serve me well in my escape, I've heard that they are thick and hard to navigate, unless you are a woodsman."

I looked at him, _Looks like your prospects in the south will pay off, huh?_

He grinned, "Yeah it really does, I say we leave early in the morning, the earlier we leave the sooner we get out of the Emipre."

We all nodded in agreement, and settled in for the night.

I awoke late in the night, there was an odd air about. I would have ignored it, but to many ambushes had set me against anything that didn't set well with me. I stood up and sniffed the air, I could smell men, and steel, not that close, but close enough to make me worry. I peered through the darkness that surrounded our camp, spotting another camp ways away. I started growling subconsciously, accidentally waking Eragon up.

"Hmmm, Fayathon? What's wrong?"

I stopped growling and looked at him sheepishly. _Wasn't trying to wake you, but we've got company, they're still a ways off, but the fact that I'm just barely noticing them means that they're small enough to keep tabs on us without alerting us, we need to find a way to loose them._

Sunlight started creeping into the sky, and Murtagh stirred as the rays started to shine down on camp.

"You two are up early, aren't you?"

_We've got an Imperial tail._

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Say what now?"

Eragon grabbed the map and laid it back out, "We've got a small contingent of soldiers following us, and based on the fact that they've stayed hidden I'm guessing that they're good at staying out of sight. I haven't sensed them at all, and Fayathon just noticed them this morning."

_I can smell their weapons and the sweat off of them, they've been moving so carefully to avoid us, but the wind shifted to our favor last night. Any ideas on how to loose them?_

Murtagh sat in thought, while Eragon grabbed the map, and Saphira stirred out of her sleep.

_What's with all the ruckus?_

_We've got a tail that we've got to loose._

She grunted. Eragon spread the map out in front of us. "Okay, there's no real thick forests or anything like that around, and chances are that that would slow us down even worse."

_Yeah, we have to get to the Varden as fast as possible, Arya's not going to last for an extended period of time without proper medicine._

They all gave me a funny look.

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that she's in a kind of self-induced coma to combat a poison. She's still got time, but we can't afford to waste any._

Murtagh furrowed his brow in frustration. "That complicates things a bit now doesn't it?"

He leaned over and looked at the map, figuring out roughly where we were.

"We've got enough food to last us for a while, I wonder..." He trailed off.

"Well what Murtagh?"

"We can try crossing the Hadarac Desert, here" He pointed at a spot on the map. "and follow this route, but this will only work if we've got water for it, food's not all we need out there."

Eragon looked at me and Saphira, "Between the two of you could you possibly carry that much?"

I thought he was crazy, but his face was sincere. Saphira shook her head. _I couldn't even carry enough for me, let alone you two and the horses._

_Same here, even without anything else we'd run out of water to fast._

Eragon grunted, a look of frustration coming over him. Murtagh sighed.

"That's unfortunately our best option for loosing those troops and for getting out of the Empire."

"Give me some time to think on this, there's got to be a way to get water out in the desert."

Murtagh grabbed his pack, picking up the camp, "Well, there's no time to really think about it, not here anyways, let's think and move, perhaps we'll get an idea while we ride."

Saphira and I nodded in agreement. They broke camp and set off on their horses, while Saphira and I took to wing above them.

The day passed uneventfully, or at least as uneventfully as it could with a small contingent of soldiers giving a stealthy chase to us. We stopped for the night a few miles from the Hadarac Desert. Saphira and I landed just as Eragon and Murtagh had set up camp, it was well past nightfall, and from what I could see no-one had any ideas as to how to cross the desert yet, water was still beyond our reach. Eragon poked at the dirt with a stick, we had forgone a fire based on the fact that there was no good cover to block it from the troops, only good fortune had kept them from springing upon us now, either that or they didn't want to go traipsing around a camp with two dragons in it in the dark. I was laying with my eyes toward the north, where I had seen the troops last, and was absently digging at the dirt with a claw.

_How are we going to do this? Water in the desert, it'd be easy if we could find the oases that the nomadic tribes have out there._

Murtagh snorted, "Too bad they hide their water supplies really well, and don't trust outsiders, otherwise we'd be in luck."

Eragon tapped the stick against his nose, obviously thinking. "Hmmm. Hang on, we might not need that!"

"What do you mean, it's not like you can make water out of sand is it?"

It clicked in my mind what he was thinking, the prospect made me excited. _No, but he can pull it up out of the sand with magic! That is what you were thinking right?_

He nodded, "I think I can, there's plants out in the desert, and plants need water to live, meaning that there's water in the ground somewhere out there, I just have to find it."

Saphira and I chuckled at how easy the solution was, I would have slapped myself across the face for forgetting the things that a Rider was capable of.

"Let's see..." He readied himself to use magic. "Deloi, thrysta!"

We watched as he dug a small hole out of the earth, hoping that he was right with his level of strength.

"Now for the second part, adurna, reisa!"

The hole started to fill with water at a steady rate, bolstering our hopes for getting to the Varden safely.

He grinned, "I think that the desert is open to us, let's see the Empire chase us across there!"

I chuckled, things were taking a turn for the better.

I really like how this chapter ended up turning out, but remember to review, critiques are always welcome.

On another note, the next update may take a bit longer than my normal monthly/semimonthly as I'm wanting to start up writing my original piece, which will be posted in my DeviantArt account. Anyone interested should look for me there, at .com. Fear not as I fully intend on finishing this, I'm just finally getting the pieces together for my original piece, and I don't want to loose my inspiration.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: It's been a while, but I've finally gotten chapter twenty up and going, enjoy. Don't forget to review when you're done.

Wings of a Dream:

Chapter Twenty:

We rested lightly for the rest of the night, and left our camp shortly after dawn, striking off towards what would seem to be certain death, unless, of course, you were able to obtain water easily. When we got to the start of the desert the heat was immediately apparent, it would have been uncomfortable if I was still human, but I found the heat refreshing. Saphira and I stopped hiding in the sky high above Eragon and Murtagh, opting to stay right overhead, both as a deterrent to predators in the sands, and to be ready to act in case of something going wrong.

_I've never felt this alive, I love the heat here!_

I nodded, it was incredible. _Too bad we're the only ones, I think our companions are having a lot less fun than we are._

She looked down, noting the degree of wear that was coming over the rest of our group, even the horses were starting to get lathered in sweat, and we had barely started into the desert. I dropped down and started making slow passes over them to give some reprieve from the sun, and Saphira followed suit. We traveled a few miles into the desert, far enough that the troops wouldn't try following us. I called for a stop.

We landed and waited for the others to catch up. It was apparent that Eragon was unhappy about it, but to tired to argue, Murtagh wasn't in any better shape.

"Why are we stopping?" Eragon asked, irritation heavy in his voice.

_This is probably the worst time for us to travel, I suggest that we make camp, Saphira and I can provide shade and get some rest, we're far enough into the desert to deter anyone from coming and attacking us. We can travel at night, when the temperature starts to drop and sleep in the day. The heat doesn't bother me or Saphira, but it is dragging on you, and we both can see it._

Murtagh nodded tiredly. "That makes sense, we can push ourselves harder in the cool air than we can when we're fighting the heat and this sand."

Saphira and I curled around where they were setting up, and covered the area with our wings, making a large tent-like structure, providing a lot of relief from the sun and heat. Eragon used the time to refill the water skins, and we all refreshed ourselves with the water that he drew up, and waited for nightfall. I spread my other wing to capture more heat from the sun and lightly snoozed for the rest of the day, everyone was happy to take a break with relatively little worry of being caught unaware. When the sun started to go down and the temperature dropped we broke camp and set off towards the south, cutting through the desert as fast as the sand would allow. Traveling at night ended up letting us move much quicker through the hostile terrain, and Saphira and I provided adequate cover for the daytime heat. We moved without fear off the army catching up to us anytime soon, and a few days into our trek we saw glimpses of the Beor Mountains on the horizon, as we traveled we noticed them getting larger in comparison from dusk and dawn.

It took a few days to get through the desert, and we were all grateful to leave, it was an arduous trek. We stopped at a stream that was a short while out of the desert to wash off, and replenish our supplies, but we were fairly close to where we needed to be to get to the Varden. We trekked towards the forest, and our eventual ascent into the mountains themselves. With the worry of the desert and the Empire behind us Murtagh became surly again.

_You're sulking again, I think that it's high time to find out why._

He continued riding on below, quiet to my inquiry. I prodded for most of the day, receiving no answer, and growing more irate as time went on. I voiced my concern to Saphira, and found that she agreed with me. We decided that it was time to find out what Murtagh's secret was. We flew on keeping an eye out for dangers until it was time to set up camp for the night. We landed and moved to either side of Murtagh, cutting off any chance of him getting away from us. I growled at him.

_It is time, you need to tell us what the issue with you and the Varden is._

He snorted, "Seems like I have no choice in this. My issue is not what I have done, it is that I was born. I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. My father is responsible for the fall of the Riders, and for his actions I am cursed." He held a hand up, cutting off any further questions. "I have no love for my father, all he ever gave me is this." He pulled up his shirt exposing a nasty scar that traversed a good portion of his back. "And he gave it to me with that sword." He pointed at Zar'roc. "That sword is all I ever expected as inheritance from him, and I was denied even that by Brom. The Varden will not accept me simply because they believe that I may end up being like my father."

_You've got two dragons and a Rider vouching for you, that will count for something. And should someone try anything I will stop them. No-one hurts my friends._

"I appreciate that Fayathon, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I plan on splitting off before we reach the Varden, with any luck, I'll just disappear into the Surdan populace."

I understood his stance, but I was unhappy that he would be persecuted for the sins of his father, it wasn't right, and he had proven himself to be a worthy ally many times. Saphira and I moved to where he was free to go about his business, and settled in for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rose early that morning, feeling energized and refreshed. I yawned loudly, and stretched out, the sun was barely coming up, and I was feeling really good about the day. Saphira woke up shortly thereafter, I could hear her shuffling around, waking her body from sleep. I cast my gaze to the Beors.

_I can't get over how big they are, I thought that the mountains back home were big, but these dwarf anything I can remember._

Saphira nodded in agreement, _They make me feel like a hatchling again._

We watched the sun rise and slowly wake our companions relishing the fact that for the moment we were safe from the Empire. I sighed, knowing that it couldn't last. Eragon stirred in his sleep, slowly coming to life. I chuckled, _He sleeps like a rock when he's not twisted in worry._ Murtagh started moving and sat up.

"I forgot what it was like to sleep without worry, that was great."

My feeling of contentment was brought to an end when my eyes settled on Arya's still form, our situation was still urgent, but at least we wouldn't have to worry about getting arrested on top of her dying. I lowered my snout to her gently sniffed her, the scent of death was lightly upon her, and it worried me.

Murtagh walked over, standing next to my head, resting his hand on my horn. "We've got to get her to a healer, I don't know how she's lasted this long, but I doubt that she's got much more time before whatever's keeping her alive fails. We should get moving again, we're wasting time."

I sighed, we did need to move, just because we were safe didn't mean that we could slow down. Eragon and Murtagh loaded up the camp, they lashed all of the non-essential items to me or Saphira, and Arya between my front legs. We left shortly thereafter, Saphira and I high above, scouting the area, and them below, setting the pace to get to the Varden. We traveled for a little while before I noticed an odd grouping that was at an angle to us, off towards the desert.

_Saphira, what do you think that is?_

She looked where I was indicating and tried to see what was out there, neither of us able to tell. We flew on, relaying the information down to the others, and kept a watch on them. We grew closer, and when we were finally able to see what it was, we both dropped our altitude towards the ground, praying that we had not been spotted. I had to force every instinct I had into submission to avoid roaring out a warning.

_Urgals! A damned army of the things!_

I was not happy about this turn of events. The Urgals appeared to be heading along the base of thee mountains, as if they were going to intercept us. How they had found us was beyond me.

"Where are they?" I heard Murtagh ask.

Saphira answered for me_, They look to be few leagues away from the base of the mountains, and heading in roughly the same direction as us, if we hurry we can get past them before the get to the foothills._

"Let's move then, looks like we're going to be hunted again."

I heard a horn in the distance. _And there's a hunting horn, they know about us alright. Let's move!_

Murtagh and Eragon urged their horses into a gallop, putting as much distance into what little lead we had as fast as they could. Saphira and I took off winging over them, keeping watch over how much time we had left before they would be overtaken. I was angry that we had lost one pursuer only to get another when we thought that we would be fine.

We were able to slip past the Urgals before they could cut us off, and they fell a few leagues behind us. We were happy about that, but that didn't stop us from rushing as swiftly as we could towards the Varden. We traveled with minimal rest, urging the horses on, trying to outrun our pursuers, to little avail. We continued on through the night, hoping that we would not be overtaken, and to put some extra distance between us and the Urgals during the night. Our hopes along that line were dashed as morning came, we had gained a little lead, but apparently the Urgals were intent on catching up and had traveled the night as well. The only thing that was keeping us ahead was the fact that both Eragon and Murtagh were at home in the woods, and able to guide the horses through with ease. We moved with minimal rest and relatively no sleep for a few days, desperately staying ahead of our pursuers. We were elated to see the entrance to the Varden's valley.

_We're almost out of this mess, let's move it!_

I flew on ahead, attempting to find a way out for Murtagh. I found nothing of the sort, but I did see a number of cliffs and the like that had possible hiding spots in them. I noted that and flew back to the others.

_Murtagh, I've got some bad news._

_Don't tell me._

_I'm sorry, but there is no route up ahead that I can see, there are places that you may be able to hide, but that's all I can offer. Sorry._

I could feel the anger he was feeling, and sympathized with him, he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

_Looks like I'm going to chance it with the Varden, not like I've got much choice._

We hurried up to the lake at the top of the valley, it had a narrow bank on either side, only wide enough for either me or Saphira to land on. It was enclosed by cliffs on the outsides of the shores, making for an effective bottleneck, which would prove advantageous in a fight, if we were stranded outside the fortress. We landed one after the other, and started moving towards the waterfall at the end of the lake.

_Hang on, get Arya off of me, I don't want her injured if and when this gets ugly._

They quickly unbound her and we started around the lake. We had gotten a little over halfway around the lake when the first Urgals appeared from the forest, they caught sight of us and bellowed a challenge, charging, bent on capturing or killing all of us. I spun around and roared my own challenge, and loosed a stream of fire at them, forcing them to be far more cautious in their approach. I heard Eragon yelling the password behind me, trying to get the Varden to let us in, but nothing was happening. The Urgals had started to nock arrows and ready spears, taking aim carefully, intent on stopping us from getting to safety. I shot another jet of flame towards them, and dove into the lake.

_What are you doing?_

_While I'm under here they can't hit me, keep them from getting to the others, I'll teach them not to let their guard down. We've got to hold them back._

_Sounds like a plan, they won't get by me._

_Or me._

I saw the Urgals advancing, keeping their eyes on the water, I lunged out, batting a number of them off of the bank, maiming several and killing a few. I slipped back under the water before they could do anything to retaliate. Saphira took the opportunity to attack while they were distracted, taking another chunk from their numbers. Murtagh fired arrows at the attackers helping us keep the horde at bay. I kept myself under the water, keeping safe for the most part, but they wised up to my attack patterns and kept a few archers and spearmen watching the water, ready to punish me when I poked my head out. The fight wore on and we were all wearing out.

_Are we having any luck getting in?_

_No, they aren't respon-_ I heard Saphira's thought trail off. _We went around the wrong side of the lake! We have to get to the other side of the waterfall!_

I groaned, going over the route in my mind, realizing that she was right.

_Get on it then, I'll hold them off._ I sprung from the water, and bared my teeth. The Urgals stepped back, and hoisted their spears. _This is gonna hurt._ I growled, and shot another jet of flame, following it closely, claws bared. I managed to avoid some spears, but a few found their mark, I could feel them tear through my scales, and I roared in pain, launching myself into another attack. I held back the onslaught of Urgals, they seemed innumerable, for every one that died or was incapacitated another took it's place quickly. I started loosing ground as I got hit more and more. As I lost ground, they grew bolder and I was becoming more reluctant to fight. Only my promise to protect kept me fighting.

_Eragon!_

My concentration on the fight broke, and I whipped my head around to see what was wrong. My inattentiveness was rewarded with another spear hitting me in the shoulder.

_Damnit, what's wrong?_

_He's under the waterfall, and can't get back out._

_Can you help him? I'm a little occupied._

She didn't respond for a minute.

_He's safe, the cliff has opened up, get inside, before they kill you._

I jumped off of the bank, back into the water, and made my way into the Varden stronghold, hoping for the best, I was beaten enough that I probably wouldn't survive another fight.


End file.
